Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black
by Lirius
Summary: Traduction. Après que Remus se soit moqué du manque de subtilité de Sirius, ils font un pari. Remus peut-il obtenir un rendez vous avec la personne qu'il aime sans la draguer ouvertement ? Slash RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

**Auteur :** rekahneko

**Traductrice :** Padfoony (nous sommes deux à partager ce compte)

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci pour toutes tes corrections, Lwel' :-) )

**Avertissement :** **Slash** Sirius Black - Remus Lupin (autrement dit, relation homosexuelle), donc ne lisez pas si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé ;)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, et l'histoire appartient à **rekahneko**. Pour ma part, je ne fais que traduire.

ooooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name is Sirius Black

By Rekahneko

Chapitre 1

ooooooooooooooooo

Remus Lupin était un virtuose de la concentration: il réussissait à rester imperturbable malgré tout le remue-ménage qui l'entourait. Après avoir étudié durant 6 ans dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il pouvait désormais faire abstraction des gloussements des jeunes filles de première et deuxième année, des fausses bagarres d'adolescents mâles surexcités, et même du son des Cartes Explosives.

Ce soir là, son attention était focalisée sur un débat passionnant de son livre de Runes Anciennes, intitulé : _Le_ _potentiel magique des runes Grecques contre celui des runes Latines_. Remus était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il avait réussi à ignorer les pitreries de ses amis Maraudeurs. Du moins, il en avait été capable jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black ne décide que la Salle Commune était l'endroit parfait pour apprendre à faire la roue. A l'aide des conseils incertains de plusieurs autres élèves, Sirius essaya à de nombreuses reprises de comprendre comment son pied pouvait se poser sur le sol sans écraser ses mains.

Remus devait reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder son ami à chaque nouvel essai infructueux, car Sirius retombait toujours dans une position incroyablement élégante. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que sa chemise découvrait à chaque fois un peu plus de peau… bien qu'en fait Remus en ait déjà vu bien plus… En effet, ils partageaient le même dortoir et Sirius n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de pudique. Cela avait peut-être également quelque chose à voir avec les positions inhabituelles et improbables dans lesquelles Sirius se retrouvait après chaque nouvel essai. Malheureusement, Remus avait une imagination très fertile et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il imaginait Sirius Black prenant de si intéressantes positions.

_À__ un moment ou à un autre_, se dit Remus, _il faudra que __je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet_. Bien que Sirius pouvait se révéler énervant et lui apporter des problèmes quand bon lui semblait, son sourire éclatant et le fait qu'il aimait s'amuser compensaient les choses. Remus devait s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de son ami brun.

À l'instant où il replongeait dans son livre, Remus intercepta la fin d'une conversation de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Je pense simplement que la Tour d'Astronomie la nuit est…euh…l'endroit parfait pour apprendre la position des étoiles." Il y eut un court silence. "Surtout que l'Étoile du Chien aime essayer de nouvelles positions."

Le son d'une gifle retentit dans la salle commune.

Sirius revint vers les Maraudeurs en prenant sa moue la plus sexy, s'attirant comme toujours le regard de la plupart des élèves. Pour Remus, cette moue n'inspirait pas la compassion mais occasionnait une toute autre réaction.

"Subtilité, ton nom est Sirius Black." Remus leva les yeux au ciel et essaya vainement de cacher son sourire amusé.

"Hé, au moins je sais sur-le-champ si la personne est intéressée. Si elle ne l'est pas, je peux passer à la suivante." Son regard balaya la Salle Commune, cherchant certainement cette personne suivante.

Les yeux de Sirius rencontrèrent directement ceux d'une certaine rousse qui le fusillait littéralement. Elle repoussa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

"Bien que le fait de connaître l'indifférence de quelqu'un n'ait pas fait une grande différence pour notre James…Lily semble ne pas dire 'non' assez souvent." Sirius fit un sourire en coin à son meilleur ami.

"Laisse ma précieuse Lily et moi-même en dehors de ça, espèce d'idiot." Les mots de James étaient contredits par ses yeux amusés et son sourire chaleureux.

"Vous pourriez tous les deux faire preuve de subtilité. Franchement. Je suis choqué que les filles continuent de vous parler." Remus secoua la tête en singeant une expression pensive.

"Hé ! Au moins, moi, j'ai des rencards," rétorqua Sirius à son ami, légèrement agacé.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues, exactement ?" demanda Remus en haussant calmement un sourcil et en lançant à son ami un regard de défi.

Derrière Remus, James fit des gestes en direction de Sirius. Tout le monde aurait pris cela comme une façon de faire comprendre à Sirius d'arrêter là. Mais Sirius, lui, soit pris ces gestes pour des encouragements, soit les ignora superbement.

"À quand remonte ton dernier rencard, Remus ? À jamais, il me semble ! Ha." Sirius croisa les bras et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"Oh vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois, Padfoot ?" Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'enfonça avec désinvolture dans son fauteuil, un sourire amusé jouant aux coins de ses lèvres.

James soupira mais fut content de voir que Remus semblait plus amusé qu'offensé. A cette période du mois, James savait que le loup-garou était un peu plus versatile que d'habitude (bien que Remus n'oserait jamais l'avouer).

"Sirius, parfois tu es tellement vaniteux que ça en devient écœurant. Penses-tu vraiment que Remus n'a pas une vie en dehors des Maraudeurs ?" James rit de l'expression de son ami. Manifestement, Sirius n'y avait pas pensé.

"Alors qui sont ces personnes avec qui tu es sorti, Remus ?" demanda Sirius, le visage empourpré d'avoir mal jugé son ami mais également encore un peu incrédule.

"Je n'embrasse pas quelqu'un pour le clamer juste après, Sirius. On appelle ça de la discrétion, et tout comme la subtilité, c'est un autre mot que tu ferais mieux d'apprendre." Remus sourit largement, amusé.

"Pff. Je n'ai pas besoin de discrétion !"

"En effet, j'ai remarqué ça il y a quelques mois lorsque que tu t'es mis debout sur une table de la salle commune pour raconter en détail ton rendez-vous avec cette Serdaigle de Septième Année."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et décida de changer de tactique. "Je suis sûr qu'avec ta subtilité et ta discrétion, ça prend un temps fou pour que la personne remarque qu'elle te plaise."

"Et bien, en fait, c'est une méthode plutôt efficace." Il ignora les railleries qui lui furent envoyées. "Cependant, je te remercie de ton inquiétude pour ma vie personnelle, Sirius. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi et tes précieux conseils."

Remus acquiesça gravement, prenant l'air d'une personne vraiment impressionnée par une telle prévenance alors que son ton pince-sans-rire trahissait son sarcasme.

"Hé !" Un coussin venant du canapé où était assis Sirius frappa Remus à la tête. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochons digne de ce nom.

"Ne transforme pas mon devoir en coussin comme la dernière fois !"

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! J'étais épuisé et j'avais besoin d'un autre coussin !"

"À quoi cela a-t-il servi que je me sois entraîné si durement sur ce sort transformant les devoirs en coussins puisque tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs ? Je n'aurais rien à transformer si je me fie à ta méthode."

"Moooooony ! Tu es si méchant avec moi !" Sirius poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur son ami, commençant une nouvelle bataille de coussins. James et Peter s'en mêlèrent immédiatement, et ce fut chacun pour soi.

Après avoir renversé la table et complètement détruit les piles de livres et de parchemins soigneusement empilés, ils firent une trêve. Et tandis qu'ils essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour réparer tous les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés de leur côté de la salle commune, un silence détendu s'installa entre eux.

ooooooooooooooo

Tandis que la soirée se poursuivait, Peter d'abord puis James partirent vaquer à leurs occupations, laissant ainsi Sirius et Remus seuls.

"Alors tu as vraiment eu des rencards et tout, Remus ?" demanda Sirius, toujours aussi curieux.

"Oui, Sirius, j'ai eu des rencards et tout."

Se renfrognant légèrement parce que Remus se moquait de lui, Sirius continua pourtant à essayer d'obtenir des informations. "Et avec qui sors-tu en ce moment ?"

"Personne. Bien que j'ai quelqu'un à l'esprit…je ne l'ai pas encore dragué cependant." Il haussa les épaules.

"Draguer ? Bien. Mais est-ce que tu peux draguer avec cette technique de la subtilité que tu nous as sorti tout à l'heure ?" Manifestement, Sirius en doutait.

"Oh, je pense que ça ira ; n'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête à propos de ça, Sirius."

"Dis-moi qui c'est." Sirius lui lança son sourire le plus brillant et le plus charmeur.

"Non."

Remus avait vu ce sourire trop de fois pour qu'il soit encore efficace. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même très beau.

"Je veux juste te voir essayer ce truc de la subtilité, Moony."

Pour une quelconque raison, Remus trouva cela très amusant.

"Vraiment ?" Remus rit. "Sirius, je ne vais pas te dire qui a éveillé mon intérêt."

"Tu dis juste ça parce que tu sais que ma méthode est meilleure."

"La subtilité marche très bien, Sirius, je t'assure."

"Tu veux parier ?"

"Et comment exactement, peut-on, toi et moi, parier là-dessus ?" Remus haussa un sourcil.

"Si tu arrives à faire en sorte que la fille pour qui tu en pinces te demande de sortir avec elle, tu gagnes. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je gagne !"

"Donc si la personne qui me plaît me demande de sortir avec elle, je gagne ?"

Sirius ne sembla pas remarquer la fine reformulation du pari afin qu'il soit neutre à l'égard des sexes.

"Et qui va arbitrer tout ça Sirius ? En sachant que je ne te dirai pas qui c'est ; me croiras-tu sur parole lorsque je t'annoncerai que j'ai gagné ?"

"Dis-le à James et il pourra arbitrer."

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 

Une autre fic de l'auteur a été traduite (par Lirius, cette fois-ci) sur le forum que nous avons ouvert. Si vous voulez la lire, l'adresse est dans notre profil, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour l'auteur :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black  
**Auteur :** rekahneko  
**Traductrice :** Padfoony  
**Bêta :** Cheyenne (un énorme merci pour toutes tes corrections)  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Romance - Humour  
**Statut :** Complète - 10 chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, et l'histoire appartient à **rekahneko**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Résumé :** Après que Remus se soit moqué du manque de subtilité de Sirius, ils font un pari. Remus peut-il obtenir un rendez-vous avec la personne qu'il aime sans la draguer ouvertement ?

**Note de la traductrice **: un énorme merci à royale-de-luxe, Loulou2a, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Lia Sail, ilai, Sidonie et liliepotter pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

ooooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name is Sirius Black

By Rekahneko

Chapitre 2

ooooooooooooooooo

"James, mon pote ! Remus et moi avons une faveur à te demander," cria Sirius en sautant plus qu'en ne montant les escaliers. Remus le suivit à un rythme plus calme, souriant à l'exubérance de son ami.

James Potter venait à peine de sortir la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour voir qui faisait tout ce raffut, que Sirius tourna l'angle du palier. Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent en un concert de jurons.

Remus les enjamba calmement puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Jamesie-poo ! Quelles salutations enthousiastes ! J'ai dû drôlement te manquer."

"Pousse-toi de moi, gros imbécile. Je crois que tu m'as brisé une côte. Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, d'abord ?"

"Avec Moony, on a fait un pari et on a besoin de ton aide."

"Tu as parié avec Remus ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ?" James poussa finalement Sirius, se leva et rajusta ses vêtements. "Tu vas perdre. Il ne parie jamais à moins d'être sûr de gagner."

"Ha ! Pas cette fois, Prongs." Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Remus intervint. "James, on a besoin de toi pour arbitrer. Tu es capable d'être un juge impartial qui s'assure que je respecte bien les règles et qui saura garder ma victoire secrète jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit officielle."

"Ouais," approuva Sirius en secouant la tête de haut en bas. "Attends ! _Ta_ victoire ? Je crois pas, non, Moony. Tu ne réussiras pas."

"On verra bien, Sirius." Remus sourit mystérieusement.

"Alors, vous avez parié sur quoi ?"

"Eh bien, James, Sirius ici présent pense que je n'arriverais pas à avoir un rencard si je ne suis pas insistant et désagréable comme lui."

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas…bon d'accord, je suis insistant et désagréable. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu dois éviter d'être franc et direct. Tu vois, Prongs, Moony veut essayer de prouver que sa méthode subtile marche vraiment. Sur une pauvre fille qui ne sait absolument pas qu'il est intéressé par elle. C'est impossible, surtout en un mois."

James regarda Remus, interrogatif.

"Le pari exige que j'utilise uniquement des méthodes subtiles et raffinées pour faire la cour à la personne qui m'intéresse. Cette personne devra ensuite me demander de sortir avec elle, et je gagnerai."

Souriant à la reformulation du pari que son ami avait faite, James acquiesça.

"Mais il n'est pas autorisé à faire savoir à la fille qu'il est intéressé par elle ! Et tu devras t'en assurer, James ! Il ne me dira pas de qui il s'agit, mais il te le dira à toi."

"J'ai compris, t'inquiètes pas Padfoot. On dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser. Allez viens, Moony, dis-moi de qui il s'agit."

"N'essaye même pas d'écouter, Sirius. Va là-bas et reste-y," dit Remus, désignant l'autre côté de la pièce.

Après un regard d'avertissement à Sirius qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître innocent, James s'assit sur le lit de Remus et lança un sort de silence.

Sirius les observait attentivement. Il aurait aimé savoir lire sur les lèvres. Le dos tourné à Sirius, Remus était manifestement en train de parler à James à en juger par les gestes de ses mains qui accompagnaient toujours ses explications. D'après les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de James, Remus lui annonçait des choses plus que surprenantes. Finalement, James s'écroula sur le lit, soit à cause d'une crise cardiaque, soit à cause d'un fou rire.

Tandis que Remus enlevait le sort de silence, il entendit James parvenir à dire, malgré son hilarité, "Classique ! Oh, Merlin ! Ça va être tellement marrant !"

"Pourquoi marrant, James ? Qu'est-ce qui est marrant à propos de la fille de Moony ?"

Cela suffit à déclencher une nouvelle crise de fou rire à James. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le jeune homme qui atterrit avec un 'boum' sonore sur le sol. Son rire ne s'atténua pas pour autant.

Remus fouilla dans sa malle pour trouver la somme d'argent exacte pour le pari, attendant que James se calme avant de la lui remettre.

"Je ne sais pas, Moony," dit Sirius, suspicieux face au rire de son ami. "Et si jamais elle savait déjà que tu l'appréciais ?"

"Oh, non, Sirius. Cette personne ne se doute pas un seul instant que Remus peut être intéressé par elle. Pas un seul instant. On pourrait même dire que cette personne est totalement à la ramasse," certifia James qui ne faisait rien pour contrôler son amusement.

"Bien, alors, on parie," décida Sirius après une brève hésitation, donnant l'argent à James.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé l'argent de Sirius et de Remus dans un sac bleu, James le balança doucement devant leurs yeux. "Je garderai ce petit sac jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous gagne. Ça promet d'être un mois divertissant !"

James sourit et partit, sifflotant un air joyeux.

ooooooooooooooo

"Hé, Remus !" Sirius avait attendu Remus après le cours d'Enchantement en espérant obtenir quelques informations sur le pari.

Remus dissimula un sourire et se tourna vers son ami, "Oui, Sirius ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"James m'a dit que tu sortais avec des mecs."

"C'est vrai," répondit Remus de manière détachée.

"Et après il a ri et s'est moqué de moi. Et ensuite, il m'a pointé du doigt et a ri encore plus fort. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que le pari était sur un mec ?" Manifestement, Sirius se sentait quelque peu stupide de n'avoir jamais remarqué que son ami était intéressé par les hommes et non par les femmes.

"Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé."

"Oh. D'accord."

"Est-ce que ça t'ennuie, Sirius ?" Remus regarda intensément Sirius, observant sa réaction attentivement.

"Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Je veux dire, tu te rappelles que j'ai embrassé ce mec de Serdaigle, une fois, non ? Donc ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas de quoi tu parles." Sirius essaya de prendre une expression déterminée et expérimentée mais il était encore trop surpris et légèrement mal à l'aise pour y parvenir.

"Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Christopher embrasse à merveille, c'est sûr," se souvint tendrement Remus.

Sirius pâlit. "Tu lui as roulé une pelle, toi aussi ?"

"Rouler une pelle," rit Remus. "J'imagine qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça." Il avait un sourire énigmatique qui rendit Sirius nerveux.

"D'accord," répéta Sirius, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il y eut un léger silence avant que Sirius ne se débarrasse de sa confusion et ne se souvienne pourquoi il avait entamé cette conversation.

"Alors, Remus, dis-m'en plus sur ton mystérieux homme." Sirius sourit d'un air innocent et fit de grands yeux de chien battu, espérant ainsi convaincre son ami de lui révéler l'identité de son béguin.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Bien que les expressions de Sirius soient très agréables, le jeune homme devait tout de même savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas particulièrement efficaces, encore moins sur un Préfet expérimenté. "Je suppose que je peux t'en dire un peu plus sur lui tant que je ne dévoile pas des choses qui permettraient de le reconnaître."

"Super !" Sirius ne semblait pas trouver cela super, mais il voulait vraiment découvrir qui était cet inconnu. Pour une raison inexplicable, il ressentait l'intense désir de découvrir ce mystère.

"Eh bien, il est beau et il le sait. Ça me rend dingue parfois, mais il arrive tout de même à contrôler son ego. La plupart du temps, c'est plutôt excitant, toute cette confiance en lui, je veux dire."

"Tu peux trouver mieux qu'une petit con égoïste, Moony," se renfrogna Sirius.

"Oh, il n'est pas si mal. Et il est plutôt agréable une fois qu'on le connaît. Je sais qu'il se cache un cœur d'or sous cette carapace désagréable," dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

_Remus pense que _tout le monde _est désagréable. C'est vrai que comparé à lui, tout le monde est désagréable. Stupide Moony réservé avec sa stupide subtilité énervante._ Se demandant pourquoi il était tellement agacé, Sirius commençait à regretter d'avoir posé toutes ces questions.

"Voyons voir, quoi d'autre ?" Remus réfléchit un instant. "Il n'étudie pas autant qu'il le devrait, mais il est bon en cours."

Sirius rit. "Personne n'étudie autant qu'il le devrait selon toi, Moony. Je t'ai même déjà vu faire la morale aux Serdaigle sur la nécessité d'avoir de meilleures habitudes scolaires !"

"C'est vrai, Pads," admit Remus en riant. "Il est drôle aussi. Je ne pourrais pas avoir un petit ami qui ne me fasse pas rire. Ça serait bien trop ennuyant !"

"Il te fait rire ?" Sirius sembla légèrement inquiet à cette idée tandis que le sourire de Remus s'élargissait et que ce dernier acquiesçait.

"Oh." Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes. "D'accord. Ok, et…euh, merci." Il soupira. Pour l'instant, seule la dernière remarque pouvait peut-être réduire le champ des potentiels futurs petits amis de Remus. Cependant, Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas penser que d'autres personnes fassent rire Remus. C'était son boulot.

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une autre manière de découvrir qui était ce mec. Peut-être qu'une liste pourrait l'aider. _Faire très attention à qui Remus parlait réduirait certainement les suspects,_ décida Sirius. Remus ne pouvait pas parler avec tant de gens que ça en une journée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je commencerai Lundi et je ne lâcherai pas Moony d'une semelle. Je trouverai sûrement qui c'est en moins de deux._ Sirius sourit à son ami, heureux et à nouveau confiant. _Dès que j'aurais trouvé de qui il s'agit, j'échafauderai un plan et m'assurerai qu'ils mettront plus d'un mois à se mettre ensemble. Je sais que je finirai par gagner ce pari !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Rekahneko

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci beaucoup pour toutes tes corrections)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, et l'histoire appartient à **Rekahneko**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Note de la traductrice **: un énorme merci à Mlle Potter, Loulou2a, Lia Sail, Voldemortadelle, Elo (laisse-moi ton mail la prochaine fois, que je puisse te répondre ;) ), royale-de-luxe, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, ExosS, Julie, Lily-x-Lily, ilai et Eileen Ana pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

by Rekahneko

Chapitre 3

ooooooooooooooo

Après avoir descendu à grandes enjambées l'escalier du dortoir, Sirius Black s'arrêta au pied des marches pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt à affronter la journée.

_Ok, voyons voir. Parchemin ? J'ai. Plume ? J'ai. Encre ? J'ai ! Ok, je suis prêt à partir ! _

Sirius sourit intérieurement. Il traversa la salle commune et passa le portrait pour aller petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il allait travailler dur ! Il allait trouver autour de qui tournait le pari et chercherait ensuite une manière de gagner. Son plan consistait à noter sur son parchemin tous les mâles qui parlaient avec Remus et, par la suite, réduire les suspects jusqu'à trouver le bon.

Sirius était plus que prêt pour suivre son ami Remus Lupin, dans toute l'école. L'école ! Merde. Il avait oublié ses livres. Le brun jura silencieusement et retourna en courant jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, puis jusqu'au dortoir.

_Je déteste les Lundis_, pensa-t-il.

Le temps que Sirius arrive à la Grande Salle, Remus était déjà en train de parler avec Lily Evans et un Poufsouffle. Un Poufsouffle mâle, remarqua soigneusement Sirius. Il attrapa un élève de cette maison qui passait par là. "Hé, qui est ce mec, assis à côté de Remus Lupin ?"

Le garçon le regarda étrangement avant de répondre : "Richard Harlan. Pourquoi ?"

Sirius rétrécit les yeux en regardant le garçon à côté de Remus et entendit à peine la question du Poufsouffle. "Pour rien," répondit-il enfin en observant Remus sourire. Sirius se demanda quel genre de sourire c'était…un sourire romantique peut-être ?

"Euh…je peux y aller, maintenant ?" Sirius rougit légèrement tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il tenait encore la cape du Poufsouffle. Il le relâcha.

Sirius sortit son parchemin vierge et écrivit son premier rapport : _Harlan, Richard. Poufsouffle mielleux. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : inconnue. Notes : En savoir plus._

Il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et se laissa tomber sur la place à côté de son ami, tout en lançant un regard noir au Poufsouffle qui avait enfin arrêté de harceler Remus.

"Hé Moony, c'était qui ce mec à qui tu parlais ?"

"Bonjour Sirius," répondit Remus. "Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

"Oh, pour rien," dit-il de manière innocente. "Je suis juste curieux."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu curieux si tôt le matin ? Je ne compte pas te donner des indices en rapport avec le pari, tu sais."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ma question a un quelconque rapport avec notre pari ? Ne suis-je pas autorisé à poser des questions au meilleur de mes meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé Monsieur Remus Lupin, et savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie ?" Sirius prit un air blessé.

"Bien sûr Sirius. Je me réjoui de l'intérêt que tu me portes," répondit Remus en riant. "Mais je ne t'aiderais pas en te donnant des informations. Maintenant arrête de bouder et prends un peu de café."

Sirius renifla et observa Remus lui verser du café puis ajouter la dose exacte de sucre et de lait. Pourquoi Remus le connaissait-il si bien et pourquoi avait-il parfois l'impression que le jeune loup-garou était un mystère complet pour lui ?

Après une longue gorgée de ce chaud breuvage, Sirius se sentit beaucoup mieux. Un œuf et un toast, et il serait prêt pour commencer la journée.

ooooooooooooooo

Du fond de la classe, Sirius observa attentivement Remus se pencher au-dessus de son chaudron tout en posant une question à son partenaire de Potions. D'après le froncement de sourcils sur le visage du Gryffondor, il était évident qu'il était inquiet sur un aspect de la fabrication de la potion. Son partenaire répondit à la question de Remus en pointant du doigt une ligne sur le manuel qu'il partageait. Sirius regarda Remus sourire et faire un signe de tête à son partenaire. Remus souriait vraiment à beaucoup de personnes.

Sirius se renfrogna tandis qu'il écrivait sur son parchemin : _Avery…euh…j'ai oublié son prénom. Elden, peut-être ? Isaac ? Quelque chose qui commence par une voyelle, en tout cas. Diabolique Serpentard. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : il y a intérêt que ce soit parce qu'ils sont partenaires de Potions. Notes : Remus a toujours été trop tolérant avec les Serpentard._

"Black !" Sirius se contenta de grogner, trop absorbé par ses pensées pour répondre. "Black, arrête de fixer Lupin et fais attention. Je ne compte pas faire toute la potion seule."

Sous la table, sa partenaire lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Juste au moment où Sirius se tournait vers la Serpentard pour lui dire sa façon de penser, leur potion commença à bouillonner violemment et éclaboussa sa robe d'un liquide marron.

Oui, il haïssait définitivement les Lundis.

Après le cours, Remus l'aida à nettoyer le bazar que son chaudron avait causé. Il réussit également à enlever les tâches marrons sur sa robe. Le jeune loup-garou maniait à merveille les sorts utiles dans ce genre, et il était toujours là pour aider quelqu'un. Sirius se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans un ami comme Remus.

Puisqu'il avait Divination (un O facile, s'était-t-il dit) et que Remus avait Arithmancie, habituellement ils ne faisaient pas le chemin jusqu'à leurs salles ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ce serait différent, décida Sirius. Il ne voulait rien manquer de la journée de Remus sauf s'il y était obligé. Il suivit donc son ami dans le hall, s'éloignant ainsi de sa propre salle de cours.

"Sirius, tu réalises que ta salle est par là-bas, pas vrai ?" Remus désigna du doigt un autre couloir en regardant le brun d'un air perdu.

"Bien sûr ! J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais quelqu'un avec qui parler en allant à ta salle. Avec qui tu vas jusqu'à ta salle de cours d'habitude ?"

"Ça serait révélateur et utile pour le pari, pas vrai ?" sourit Remus. "Cependant, c'est agréable d'être en ta compagnie, Sirius. Tu ne seras pas en retard, à faire un détour comme ça ?"

"Je dirai à la prof de Divination que j'ai eu une vision en venant. Tant que c'est sanglant et de très mauvais augure, elle sera ravie. Elle dit que j'ai un don pour la Divination, mais je pense plutôt que j'ai un don pour inventer des histoires."

Remus rit. "En tout cas, tu as du talent pour en raconter. T'écouter est toujours amusant, Padfoot."

Tout en lui faisant un sourire radieux, Sirius mit un bras autour des épaules de son ami. "Merci Moony !"

Juste à ce moment-là, un groupe d'élèves tourna l'angle se rendant eux aussi en cours d'Arithmancie, et rejoignit les deux jeunes hommes. Sirius ne remarqua pas les sourcils haussés de l'une des filles ni les murmures des autres élèves. Ils lancèrent à Remus un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un léger sourire et un petit haussement d'épaules. Il y eut encore plus de murmures et de gloussements.

Sirius se pencha sur Remus et lui murmura, "Les filles gloussent beaucoup. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont à ton avis ?

Remus rit doucement et répondit, "C'est difficile à deviner parfois. Peut-être qu'elles parlent de toi. De toute façon, la salle est ici. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver trop en retard à ton cours."

"On se voit après les cours, Remus !" Sirius enleva son bras des épaules de son ami, fit un signe de la main à tout le monde et courut dans le couloir. Les filles se groupèrent immédiatement autour de Remus pour lui poser des questions auxquelles le jeune homme répondit de nouveau par un sourire mystérieux et un haussement d'épaules.

Sirius courut à toute vitesse dans le couloir menant à sa salle de Divination en essayant de trouver une 'vision' qui tienne la route. Peut-être quelque chose avec un Sinistros ? Et un loup-garou ? Ou peut-être juste une pleine lune ? Il sourit et se dit : « C'est trop facile. J'aurais presque préféré avoir choisi Arithmancie ».

Après la Divination, Sirius se précipita jusqu'à la salle d'Arithmancie afin que Remus n'ait le temps de parler à personne sans qu'il ne le sache. Les autres élèves regardèrent Sirius curieusement mais il se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était hors d'haleine d'avoir traversé le château en courant.

"Salut, Moony," haleta-t-il.

"Bonjour, Sirius. Tu nous accompagnes à la Grande Salle ?"

"Ouais." Sirius était trop essoufflé pour parler plus. « Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Lily à qui il a parlé durant l'Arithmancie ».

Après deux couloirs et un escalier mobile, Sirius réussit à convaincre Lily de lui donner quelques informations. Elle lui avait dit que Remus avait tendance à s'asseoir avec deux jeunes hommes de Serdaigle, Brewster et Pangborn.

Christopher Brewster inquiétait quelque peu Sirius, et il se demanda un instant si le Serdaigle était l'objet du pari. Mais puisqu'il savait que l'objet de l'affection de Remus n'était pas au courant de cet intérêt, cela ne pouvait pas être un ex-petit ami. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Remus soit sorti avec lui. Franchement, qui voudrait sortir avec ce mec ? » Sirius oublia momentanément le léger intérêt qu'il avait porté au grand roux.

Sirius ajouta au parchemin : _Brewster, Christopher. Saleté de Serdaigle. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : il veut probablement coucher avec Remus. Notes : espérons que les goûts de Remus aient évolué depuis l'année dernière. __  
_  
Il ajouta également _Pangborn, Chauncey. Un ami de l'autre Serdaigle, là. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : l'utiliser pour son intelligence, vraisemblablement. Notes : pas assez beau pour Remus. __  
_  
Après s'être arrêté dans le couloir pour écrire dans son parchemin, Sirius dû à nouveau courir pour rattraper Remus. Il parlait avec quelques filles, dont Lily et deux de ses amies. Sirius se demanda de quoi ils parlaient. Il essaya d'écouter, mais les filles baissèrent encore plus la voix quand il se rapprocha.

"Il est l'heure de déjeuner," s'exclama Sirius, ravi de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir à côté de Remus plutôt que de lui courir après dans tout le château.

La fin du déjeuner approchait et Sirius se demanda s'il devait inclure d'autres personnes à la liste. « Remus a parlé à Dumbledore sur le chemin mais je ne pense pas que ça compte. » Sirius frissonna et décida de ne pas ajouter Dumbledore à la liste.

Mais, bien sûr, pour capter l'attention de Remus, l'inconnu doit probablement être aussi intelligent que Dumbledore. Sirius y réfléchit un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

Il regarda la table de Serdaigle, remarquant que Brewster Christopher était occupé à lire un épais livre poussiéreux. « Peut-être que je devrais étudier plus souvent ». Sirius fronça les sourcils, surpris du cheminement que prenaient ses pensées.

"Pourquoi ce visage ?" Une main était posée sur son épaule et le secouait doucement pour le sortir de ses pensées. Remus le regardait d'un air inquiet.

"Oh, rien."

"Tiens Padfoot, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le dernier éclair au chocolat ?" Remus lui passa un plat ne contenant plus qu'une seule pâtisserie, couverte de chocolat et ayant l'air délicieuse.

"Remus J. Lupin ? Ne pas manger de chocolat ? Les miracles existeraient-t-ils ? Tu es le meilleur, Moony !" Sirius sourit largement à son ami, sa bonne humeur immédiatement de retour, surtout lorsqu'il vit James se moquer de Peter qui regardait la pâtisserie d'un air à la fois rêveur et mélancolique.

Ils étaient tous les quatre un groupe, inséparables. Parfois, il perdait ça de vue, mais ils seraient toujours ensemble, peu importe qui sortait avec qui et tout le reste. Du moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait que James finisse par se fixer ; James courait toujours après Lily qui ne céderait jamais et qui ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Et Peter était…Peter. Quant à Remus, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, même si le jeune homme trouvait son âme sœur.

Sirius fourra rapidement le dernier éclair dans sa bouche en essayant de ne pas rire des différentes expressions de ses amis. "Tu es un porc, Padfoot !"

"Allez, on doit aller en classe. Et tu en aurais besoin, Sirius, d'avoir de la classe ; je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça." Remus lui fit un clin d'œil, lui montrant par-là qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Sirius prit une expression amusée et répondit, "Les gens ont toujours dit que j'étais Sérieusement (NdT : célèbre jeu de mot : Sirius-ly) classe." Remus gémit mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours pour deux heures de Métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle. Ils s'asseyaient toujours au fond de la salle, Lily pas très loin mais un peu plus près des premiers rangs avec quelques-unes de ses amies. Remus s'assit sur le côté de la rangée, près des Poufsouffle, ce qui rendit Sirius nerveux. Alors comme ça, Remus avait pleins d'amis dans les autres Maisons ?

Sirius observa Remus durant tout le cours, essayant de voir s'il faisait davantage attention à un garçon dans la salle. Sirius vit alors le jeune homme du petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Peut-être que c'était un nouvel élève ? Sûrement. Sirius ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

"James," murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que ce mec est nouveau ?"

"Richard ?"

"Ouais, Richard, si tu le dis."

"Euh, non. Tu ne te rappelles pas de Richard ? De l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ? Il était Poursuiveur et tu as joué contre lui pendant deux ans, Padfoot."

"J'imagine qu'il est différent lorsqu'il est au sol."

"Ou peut-être que tu es totalement inconscient de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi," murmura James, essayant d'étouffer son rire face à l'expression de son ami.

"Non, pas du tout !"

"Mr. Black !" Sirius sursauta et tomba pratiquement de sa chaise. "Arrêtez donc de parler en cours et faites attention ou vous aurez à nouveau une retenue." McGonagall le regardait sévèrement et Sirius baissa la tête, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur ses notes inexistantes. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir jusqu'à lui. Peut-être qu'il était juste un tout petit peu inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. De temps en temps.

Sirius jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Remus qui lui faisait, furtivement, LE sourire. Celui qui, quand vous le voyiez, vous faisait penser que quel que soit l'idiotie que vous veniez de faire ou la stupide situation dans laquelle vous vous étiez mise, s'arrangerait pour le mieux. Il était rassurant et chaleureux, rempli d'humour et de tendresse. Sirius se dit qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire. Il lui sourit en retour et se dit que son Lundi ne se passait pas si mal que ça après tout.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Rekahneko

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci pour toutes tes corrections)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Rekahneko, je ne fais que traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** merci énormément à ilai, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Melhope, Lia Sail, Barbotine, Loulou2a, ExosS, Larme d'ange, Patpoul, Royale-de-luxe, Marie Ouin-Ouin, Eileen Ana, Lokness, Elo, livre-et-lecture et litchee pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

Pour les revieweurs anonymes : apparemment, ffnet a changé de fonctionnement, et vos adresses mails ne sont visibles que dans les alertes que l'on reçoit…malheureusement, je n'ai gardé aucune de ces alertes (je les ai effacées dès que je les ai lues -.-), donc Lirius m'a autorisé à vous répondre dans son blog dont l'adresse est dans notre profil :) N'hésitez pas à me redonner votre adresse dans votre prochaine review ou en laissant un commentaire sur le blog (cette fois, je tâcherais de ne pas effacer mes alertes, promis ! ;) ).

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

By rekahneko

Chapitre 4

ooooooooooooooo

Après les cours, les quatre Maraudeurs se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Un groupe de jeunes filles arriva à leur hauteur en murmurant et en gloussant et ralentit afin de se regrouper autour des quatre garçons. Une des filles, petite aux cheveux blonds et frisés, se rapprocha doucement de Sirius et tira sur sa robe pour attirer son attention.

"Sirius, n'oublie pas que tu as promis de me retrouver très bientôt…"

La fille lui lança un regard séducteur.

"Ah bon ?"

La petite blonde bouda lorsqu'elle remarqua que son regard n'avait eu aucun effet.

"Oui, tu me l'as promis. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

"Nope," répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

La fille fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu viens quand même à la tour d'Astronomie avec moi, hein ?"

"Heu…eh bien…je suis vraiment occupé en ce moment, tu vois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important ?"

Sirius regarda Remus pour obtenir de l'aide. Ce dernier haussa seulement un sourcil.

"Remus doit m'aider sur une chose vraiment importante."

"Quelle chose ?"

"Hum…une chose vraiment, vraiment importante !"

Remus vint finalement à sa rescousse. "Sirius a besoin d'aide pour son essai de Défense."

"Oh," dit la fille, déçue. "Bon, eh bien, je te verrai une autre fois, alors."

"Bien sûr," marmonna Sirius, manifestement soulagé.

"Les filles sont tellement énervantes des fois," murmura-t-il à Remus tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

"Absolument d'accord," répondit Remus en souriant.

"Vraiment collantes. Elles ne nous laissent jamais seul, et nous empêchent d'avoir du temps pour nous."

"Et elles nous suivent toute la journée en plus, pas vrai ?" Remus semblait amusé.

"Exactement !" Sirius lui sourit largement, heureux que son ami le comprenne. "Alors, que va-t-on faire demain, Remus ?"

Remus rit et poussa Sirius vers le portrait de Gryffondor.

ooooooooooooooo

Sirius était en train de jouer aux échecs avec James. Il s'était placé assez près de Remus afin d'observer ce qui se passait autour du loup-garou. Remarquant que Sirius prenait des notes dès qu'un élève approchait Remus, James réussit difficilement à contenir son rire.

Sirius se demandait pourquoi James et Remus s'amusaient tellement avec ce pari. Il comprendrait certainement lorsqu'il découvrirait qui plaisait à Remus.

James avait coincé son roi, et sa reine était dans une situation difficile. "Abandonne, abandonne !" criait-elle. Les pièces d'échecs étaient vraiment énervantes des fois. C'était la dernière fois qu'il jouait avec les pièces de quelqu'un d'autre, se promit Sirius. Se concentrant entièrement sur l'échiquier et se disant qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette situation, Sirius se décida finalement à demander de l'aide.

"Remus ? Viens m'aider !"

"Il n'est plus là, Padfoot ; tu vas devoir mourir tout seul." James fit de son mieux pour imiter un rire diabolique, "Hehehehe !"

"C'était lamentable, Potter. Si tu veux imiter un rire réellement diabolique, essaie plutôt 'Muahaha'… Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Remus n'est plus là ? Où est-il allé ?"

Sirius se leva et regarda autour de lui dans la salle commune. Comme il s'y attendait, Remus avait quitté sa table habituelle.

"Moony est parti à la bibliothèque pour un groupe d'étude. Il y va toujours le lundi après-midi pendant que je te bats aux échecs, Sirius."

"Oh, d'accord." Sirius réfléchit un instant. "Joue bien, James. À plus !" Sirius renversa son roi en signe de défaite, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit en courant de la salle commune.

James se contenta de fixer le siège que venait de quitter son ami, sidéré. Sirius n'abandonnait jamais en plein milieu d'une partie d'échecs, même s'il était évident qu'il allait perdre. Peut-être que Remus allait gagner ce pari, finalement…

ooooooooooooooo

"Salut, Remus."

Il y eut un étrange silence. Toutes les personnes autour de Remus arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour fixer Sirius. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent bouche bée ? Mes cheveux sont décoiffés ou quoi ?_ Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient aussi lisses et doux que d'habitude.

"Bonjour Sirius. Quelle surprise de te voir à la bibliothèque." Remus essayait de réprimer un rire, ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsque Sirius était dans les parages.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais voir ce que tu faisais. Et peut-être rencontrer certains de tes amis."

"Bien sûr. Rencontrer mes amis." Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel, implorant toute sa patience.

Sirius bouda d'une manière qu'il estimait très suppliante. "Tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie ?"

"Tu ne penses pas que tu vas t'ennuyer un peu ? On étudie les Runes Anciennes et vu que tu n'as pas pris ce cours…"

"Je ne m'ennuierais jamais avec toi," constata fermement Sirius.

"Bien, alors, prends un siège." Un sourire affectueux orna le visage de Remus tandis que les autres élèves du groupe d'étude regardaient tour à tour et avec fascination les deux garçons.

Au bout d'à peine trois minutes, Sirius était certain qu'il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu avoir l'infinie patience que Remus semblait posséder, mais lui, il avait plutôt beaucoup d'énergie et aucune capacité de concentration.

Sirius décida d'enquêter sur certains membres du groupe d'étude. Il commença une conversation avec un élève bizarrement habillé, assis à côté de lui. Après l'avoir totalement distrait de ses devoirs et l'avoir entraîné dans divers sujets de conversation, Sirius écrivit quelques notes sur son parchemin.

_McCormack, Kirley. Poufsouffle frimeur. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : groupe d'étude de Runes. Notes : Apparemment, il joue de la guitare et pense qu'il va devenir une célèbre star du rock un jour. Ce mec n'est pas Stubby Boardman, ça c'est sûr. Découvrir si Remus aime les musiques modernes._

Puis, il concentra son attention sur l'élève de l'autre côté de la table qui semblait extrêmement nerveux. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à essayer de faire parler le jeune homme de lui, de sa vie, ou de quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'intéressant, Sirius laissa tomber.

_Derwent, Basil. Poufsouffle ennuyeux. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : groupe d'étude de Runes. Notes : ennuyeux à mourir, sérieux manque de personnalité._

Sirius rit intérieurement, envisageant de revoir ses notes pour y inclure d'autres jeux de mots avec son prénom.

"Sur quoi tu travailles, Sirius ?" Remus le regarda avec curiosité, se demandant manifestement ce qu'il y avait de si amusant.

"Oh, rien…juste…tu sais…des trucs." Il cacha son parchemin.

"Ça a l'air excitant," dit Remus de manière anodine, les yeux emplis d'amusement.

Sirius regarda Remus d'un air suspicieux, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui. À voir l'expression angélique et innocente de l'autre garçon, c'était le cas. "Hmph."

ooooooooooooooo

"Réveille-toi, Sirius." Une voix douce parlait à son oreille et une main était posée sur son épaule.

"Hein ?" Sirius regarda autour de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Depuis quand la salle commune avait autant de livres ?

"Le groupe d'étude est fini. Il est l'heure de dîner." Levant le regard vers Remus, Sirius comprit enfin où il se trouvait. Il était encore à la bibliothèque. Et, merci Merlin, ce stupide groupe d'étude était enfin terminé. Pourquoi des gens s'infligeaient d'eux-mêmes ce genre de torture, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Remus l'aida à rassembler toutes ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle.

Sur le chemin, Sirius raconta à Remus la partie d'échecs, se plaignant d'avoir à utiliser les pièces de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que les siennes.

"Elles ne m'apprécient pas du tout ! Un cavalier essayait de m'enfoncer son épée à chaque fois que mes mains s'approchaient de lui. Et je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que les pions murmuraient, mais je parie que ce n'était pas gentil. Mais la reine, c'était la pire !"

Il se lança dans une interprétation détaillée des singeries de la reine, y compris son imitation exagérée lui suggérant de battre en retraite. "Abandonne, abandoooooone !" Sirius poussa des cris aigus d'une voix très haut perchée et parcourut en courant le couloir, agitant frénétiquement les bras. Même avec le vacarme qu'il faisait, personne ne l'entendit arriver et il finit par s'étaler sur le sol au milieu de quelques Première Année.

"Oh, Sirius, tu me fais vraiment mourir de rire parfois," dit Remus à travers ses gloussements.  
Il aida son ami à se relever, s'excusant auprès des Premières Années, les yeux pétillant d'humour.

Sirius adorait faire rire Remus. Bien que le loup-garou souriait souvent, il était plus rare qu'il rit. Personnellement, Sirius pensait que le garçon avait besoin de rire plus souvent dans sa vie. Remus était très prudent pour cacher le lourd fardeau qu'était sa lycanthropie mais Sirius savait que ce poids était là et qu'il se reflétait dans les yeux de Remus chaque jour. Dissiper ces tourments même pour un court moment, lui faisait penser que toutes ces stupides singeries en valaient la peine.

ooooooooooooooo

"Remus, tu es prêt pour aller à la réunion de Préfets ?"

"Bien sûr Lily, laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac." Pendant que Remus s'assurait qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, James gonfla le torse et fit les yeux doux à Lily. Elle l'ignora, ou du moins fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Parfois, James était quelque peu difficile à ignorer.

"Remus ?"

"Non, Sirius, tu ne peux pas venir à la réunion de Préfets. Désolé."

"Comment sais-tu que j'allais te demander ça ?" Sirius avait l'air surpris. "Enfin, pas que tu aies raison, hein."

"Bien sûr." Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Je serais de retour plus tard. Ne vous attirez pas trop d'ennuis durant mon absence, vous trois."

Sirius leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. "Rester en dehors des ennuis ? Tu peux toujours rêver."

"Vous êtes toujours en train de lever les yeux au ciel à ce que l'un d'entre nous dit, les mecs. Mais, un jour, vous allez lever vos yeux au ciel tellement fort qu'ils vont rester coincés !"

Remus regarda étrangement le blond dodu. "Peter, tu es un peu bizarre des fois, tu sais ?"

James ajouta : "Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel à ce que tu as dit, Pete, mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne restent coincés, maintenant." Peter jeta une boule de papier à James qui la rattrapa habilement puis la lança dans la poubelle.

Souriant, Remus fit un signe de la main à ses amis et sortit de la salle commune en suivant Lily.

Le silence régna parmi les Maraudeurs tandis que Sirius et James observaient les deux préfets partir à leur réunion et que Peter se replongeait dans son devoir de Botanique.

"Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, Padfoot. N'a-t-elle pas été beaucoup plus gentille cette année ?"

"Prongs, elle t'a jeté un sort pour lui avoir adressé la parole _la semaine dernière_." Même en sachant que ça n'aiderait en rien, Sirius sentait qu'il était de son devoir de mettre son ami en garde.

"Lily souhaite juste prendre son temps. Attendre le bon moment." James s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir.

"En fait, Padfoot," continua-t-il, regardant intensément Sirius. "Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien depuis le début mais qu'elle ne s'en ait pas encore rendu compte. Apparemment, ça arrive quelquefois."

Sirius se contenta de fixer James tristement. "Bien sûr, mec, bien sûr. Lily viendra à un moment ou à un autre." Sirius se dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour les illusions de son ami. "Bon, revenons-en à moi et mes problèmes. Combien de personnes vont à ces réunions de Préfets avec Remus et Lily ?"

Souriant, James répondit, "Tous les Préfets y vont. Il y a une fille et un garçon de chaque Maison de Cinquième, Sixième et Septième années. Et deux d'entre eux sont Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef. Je parie que Lily sera Préfète-en-Chef l'année prochaine."

"Ça fait…" Sirius compta prudemment dans sa tête. "Quatre garçons de Cinquième Année, trois de Sixième et quatre de Septième. Onze au total. Wow, ça va vraiment être une longue liste."

"Quelle liste ?"

"Heu…rien. Laisse tomber."

Sirius commença à écrire, penché sur son parchemin pour que James ne puisse pas lire.

_Malfoy, Lucius. Mon futur beau-cousin de Septième Année à Serpentard. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : Réunion de Préfets. Notes : absolument impossible que ce soit Lucius. En plus du fait qu'il soit fiancé à ma cousine Cissa, il est toujours grossier avec tout le monde, même avec Remus. Cependant, il est affreusement mignon, d'une manière plutôt féminine et snobe…Nan. Je suis sûr que Remus a de meilleurs goûts. J'espère. _

_Oh, Merlin, et si James plaisait à Remus ? Attends, non. C'est le juge, ça ne peut pas être lui. Merci Merlin_. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement après son petit moment de panique.

Sirius se demanda alors qui était le Préfet de Septième Année de Serdaigle.

"Voyons voir," marmonna-t-il. "Qui d'autre ?"

_Ce stupide Christopher est aussi Préfet cette année_. Sirius ajouta quelques mots à ses précédentes notes.

_Aubrey, Bertram. Sixième Année, Poufsouffle. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : Réunion de Préfets. Notes : je ne connais que son nom, rien d'autre. En découvrir plus sur lui !_

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le Préfet de Sixième Année de Serpentard ou qui étaient les Préfets de Cinquième Année, toutes Maisons confondues. Du moins, pas les Préfets hommes. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander à James mais il voulait pour l'instant garder cette liste secrète. Peut-être qu'à la place il pourrait travailler sur son devoir de Potions.

ooooooooooooooo

Sirius était en train de finir son devoir quand Remus, Lily et les autres Préfets de Gryffondor revinrent de leur réunion. Remus était en profonde conversation avec Lily et Caradoc Dearborn, ses mains s'agitant au rythme de ses paroles, tandis qu'il argumentait son point de vue.

Sirius se dirigea vers eux, les interrompant. "Moony ! J'ai besoin de ton aide en Enchantements !" Il mit une main sur son cœur en un geste dramatique et tomba à genoux. "S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Je suis perdu sans tes conseils !" Il mit le dos de sa main sur son front puis continua, "Hélas, je ne comprends pas la complexité du devoir et ça mine ma volonté de vivre. Ma vie est menacée !"

Ses singeries firent rire Remus et Caradoc, et même Lily fut incapable de contenir son amusement.

Sirius s'effondra complètement sur le sol, faisant semblant de s'évanouir à cause de ses malheurs en Enchantements.

"D'accord, d'accord, Sirius. Je vais t'aider." Remus se tourna vers les autres Préfets, leur fit un signe de la main, souleva son ami et le traîna dans un coin de la salle commune.

"Maintenant dis-moi la _vraie _raison pour laquelle tu veux me parler. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème en Enchantements."

"Quand tu étais à ta réunion, j'ai réfléchi. Ça ne te gêne pas que je te suive toute la journée, n'est-ce pas Moony ?" Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être dérangé son ami avec son étrange comportement.

"C'était amusant de traîner avec toi, Padfoot. Si tu as envie de me suivre, tu es le bienvenu," déclara Remus en souriant à Sirius.

"Bien, parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui c'était, même après toute une journée."

"Ça te prendra sûrement plus qu'une journée, Padfoot. Je t'ai dit que j'étais subtile, non ?" Remus se pencha vers lui et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son ami.

"Pas les cheveux !" Sirius essaya de se recoiffer et fit tout une scène en se lamentant sur sa mort précoce, espérant être récompensé par le rire de Remus. Il le fut, et la vie était belle.

ooooooooooooooo

C'était la fin de la journée et Sirius avait passé tout son temps à suivre Remus Lupin partout dans Poudlard. Et il était fatigué. Qui se doutait que Remus avait un emploi du temps si chargé ? Il avait toujours supposé que pendant que lui et James faisaient des blagues ou étaient en train de les préparer, Remus étudiait seul à la bibliothèque ou buvait du thé ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué parce que Remus semblait toujours être là quand j'avais vraiment besoin de lui_, pensa Sirius.

Sirius relut ses notes et se rendit compte que toutes les personnes de la liste étaient suspectes. Il décida que tous, pouvaient chercher à être avec Remus, même ceux ayant une petite amie, parce qu'après tout, qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Remus si l'occasion se présentait ?

Les notes étaient devenues de plus en plus importantes à mesure que la journée avançait. Dans la soirée, comme ses devoirs l'ennuyaient, Sirius avait ajouté un bon nombre de commentaires à chaque rapport. Il fit des remarques sur chaque personne, indiqua s'il pensait que Remus était susceptible de sortir avec, et plus important, s'il pensait que cette personne était assez bien pour Remus. Jusque-là, il avait jugé qu'aucun ne pouvait sortir avec Remus.

"C'est trop dur, je ne trouverais jamais de qui il s'agit !"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Rekahneko**

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Cheyenne (merci pour tout !)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Rekahneko. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews : je me voyais mal répondre un "merci, contente que tu aies aimé" deux ans après...mais sachez que je les ai toutes lues et que ça fait chaud au coeur : merci !

Je m'excuse aussi pour le temps que ce chapitre aura mis à être publié ici, surtout qu'il est traduit depuis belle lurette. Pour les plus impatients d'entre vous, sachez que la traduction est publiée jusqu'au chapitre 8 sur notre forum (adresse dans le profil) ! Et que vous pouvez laisser des commentaires sans être inscrit... **  
**

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name is Sirius Black

by Rekahneko

Chapitre 5

ooooooooooooooo

En allant en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Sirius et Remus marchaient dans le couloir, légèrement en retrait derrière leurs amis.

"Alors, comment avance le pari, Moony ?" demanda Sirius qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître nonchalant.

"Je suis presque sûr qu'il m'a regardé hier, dans le couloir, entre deux cours, Padfoot."

"Quels cours ?"

"Oh, non, je ne crois pas que je vais te le dire. Je ne voudrais pas te le révéler…"

Regardant avec méfiance le jeune homme à côté de lui, Sirius demanda, "C'est ce Caradoc, pas vrai ?"

"Caradoc ? Tu crois ?" Remus rit.

"C'est plus un rire qui veut dire 'Oui, Caradoc me plaît' ou 'tu es totalement à côté de la plaque' ?"

Souriant, Remus ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

"Il est trop vieux pour toi, de toute façon."

"Caradoc n'a qu'un an de plus que nous, Sirius."

"Même, tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un de notre âge."

"Merci pour le conseil. Je le prendrai en considération." Les yeux de Remus brillèrent d'amusement tandis que Sirius grognait.

ooooooooooooooo

Dès que tout le monde fut assis et que le cours commença, Sirius sortit sa fidèle liste de potentiels petits amis de Remus. Il la parcourut attentivement, essayant de savoir s'il y avait une meilleure option que Caradoc pour Remus.

Être Préfet-en-Chef était impressionnant, mais généralement les Préfets étaient ennuyeux, très attachés au règlement, et totalement inintéressant.

Bien sûr, Remus n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de rasoir, même si c'était un Préfet. Sirius essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Caradoc n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux non plus. Il mit à jour son rapport.

_Dearborn, Caradoc. Septième Année, Gryffondor. Raison pour laquelle il parlait à Remus : Réunion de Préfets. Notes : plutôt mignon pour un vieux. Mais Remus doit sûrement sortir avec des gens de son âge. Probablement trop ennuyeux et trop coincé pour une personne comme Remus qui a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse rendre sa vie plus intéressante, et pas moins._

Sirius décida d'envisager tous les traits de caractère dont il pensait que Remus voudrait en un éventuel petit ami. Ça rétrécirait sûrement la liste des élèves. Il réfléchit attentivement.  
Remus voudrait certainement quelqu'un de beau, il l'avait même mentionné lorsqu'il avait décrit la personne (et avait également parlé du fait qu'il avait un gros ego). Après tout, Remus lui-même était attirant, d'une manière réservée et élégante. Sirius écrivit, _beau_.

Remus ne voudrait probablement sortir qu'avec quelqu'un d'intelligent. Sirius n'était pas sûr du fait que la personne devait être bon élève ou juste intelligent en général. Le désintérêt de Sirius et de James pour leurs études ne semblait pas déranger Remus plus que ça, même s'il leur faisait la morale de temps en temps. Sirius ajouta, _intelligent_, décidant d'oublier _studieux_, à tout hasard.

Qu'est-ce que Remus pouvait vouloir de plus chez un petit ami ? Quand il avait décrit la personne, il avait dit 'drôle', mais c'était Remus, celui qui était assez gentil pour rire de toutes les blagues de Sirius (même l'horrible jeu de mots Sirius/sérieux). Peut-être qu'il trouvait beaucoup de choses drôles ou peut-être qu'il était trop gentil pour ne pas se contenter de sourire poliment. Sirius ajouta _drôle_ à la liste.

Question personnalité, Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait plaire à son ami. _Gentil, prévenant, loyal_ étaient des qualités importantes selon lui, mais quoi d'autre ?

Une main sur son épaule le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. "Allons-y, Sirius, le cours est fini." Remus lui souriait, ses livres et ses parchemins dans les bras, prêt à partir.

Sirius se demanda vaguement si Remus laisserait sa main chaude où elle était s'il continuait à écrire encore un peu. Peut-être qu'il avait froid…

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas dehors s'asseoir sous le soleil pendant un moment, Moony ?"

"D'accord, ça me semble bien. Je vais rattraper James et Peter et leur dire de nous rejoindre là-bas."

James et Peter n'étaient pas très loin devant, et Remus les rattrapa pour leur suggérer un bain de soleil. Les jeunes hommes traversèrent le château pour en sortir en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'assirent finalement sous leur arbre préféré, qui dominait le lac.

James mit ses pieds dans l'eau et commença à les balancer tout en engageant une conversation animée sur les tactiques de Quidditch avec Peter, tandis que Remus sortait un livre et que Sirius s'allongeait au soleil.

Après un moment passé à prendre le soleil les yeux fermés, Sirius se souvint de ses pensées sur qui pourrait convenir à son ami. Il sortit ses notes et les étudia attentivement.

_Voyons voir…Qui sur cette liste est beau, intelligent, drôle, gentil, prévenant et loyal ?_

"Padfoot !" l'interrompit une voix dans ses pensées. Il savait sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux qu'il s'agissait de James. "Tu n'avais pas une retenue avec Slughorn ?"

"Merde !" Sirius fourra le papier dans une de ses poches arrières et courut en direction du château.

ooooooooooooooo

"Définitivement Merlin," dit Peter avec enthousiasme. "Ça aurait été trop cool ! Imagine toutes les blagues qu'il aurait pu m'apprendre !"

"Shakespeare. Ou peut-être Tolstoy. Mais peut-être que c'est trop récent…Sophocle ? En ne tenant pas compte de la barrière de la langue, bien sûr."

"Gah, Remus. C'est tellement…toi. Eh bien, moi, j'aurais invité Lily. Dans ce 'et si', la personne aurait dû accepté, pas vrai ?"

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" Sirius venait juste d'entrer dans la salle commune - il revenait de sa retenue -, et était tombé sur l'étrange conversation qu'avait ses amis.

"On s'ennuyait un peu, alors on s'est posé une question : si tu pouvais inviter quelqu'un, mort ou vivant, à dîner, qui inviterais-tu ?"

"Oh ! Eh bien…j'inviterais quelqu'un de vivant, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir manger avec des morts tout autour de moi. Plutôt grossier, non ?" Sirius prit son expression la plus innocente.

Remus le regarda un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire presque hystérique. Il fut vite rejoint par les deux autres Maraudeurs puis par Sirius lui-même.

Après une rapide bagarre avec Peter, une place sur le canapé fut libérée pour Sirius. Les quatre garçons se calmèrent enfin et se mirent à l'aise.

"Maintenant que tu es enfin revenu, Pads, je voulais revoir la blague dont on parlait pour la semaine prochaine."

"James, tu sembles toujours si sérieux quand il est question des Maraudeurs." Remus sourit. "J'approuve !"

James fit une grimace à Remus puis continua. "Si on pose le sort entre la classe d'Enchantements et la Grande Salle juste avant le déjeuner, ce sera trop animé pour que quelqu'un remarque qu'il s'agisse de nous. D'un autre côté, ce sera peut-être si animé qu'on ne frappera pas les cibles voulues."

"Hmm," dit pensivement Remus. "Laisse-moi un petit temps de réflexion pour considérer le problème."

Tandis qu'il attendait que son ami évalue les mérites et les problèmes relatifs de leur blague, Sirius fixa attentivement le jeune homme, observant ses sourcils se froncer de concentration et ses yeux fixer un point invisible. Puis, pour une quelconque raison, les yeux de Sirius descendirent jusqu'au doigt qui tapotait machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Remus faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait et Sirius l'avait vu faire un million de fois. Mais cette fois, il sembla incapable de détourner le regard de la bouche de Remus.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de dire quelque chose mais Sirius n'écoutait pas, il ne pouvait qu'observer les lèvres parfaitement dessinées bouger. _Depuis quand Moony a-t-il une si belle bouche et pourquoi est-ce si…fascinant, tout à coup ?_

"Padfoot ?" James essaya d'attirer l'attention de son ami. "Je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais. Tu as écouté, au moins ?"

"Ouais," répondit-il, "le couloir, ça me va." Sirius essaya de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé les lèvres de son ami. Il décida de regarder attentivement ses notes et espéra que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

Il ne vit donc pas le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de Remus.

ooooooooooooooo

Il commençait à se faire tard et le feu dans la salle commune mourrait lentement. La grande majorité des plus jeunes années était déjà partie se coucher pendant que les plus âgés n'étaient éveillés que pour étudier.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et remarqua qu'il écrivait sur le même parchemin que celui sur lequel il avait déjà travaillé dans la journée. "Comment avance la liste, Padfoot ?"

"Bien," répondit Sirius. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention et ajoutait un commentaire çà et là. Il leva brusquement ses yeux écarquillés vers Remus et se reprit immédiatement, "Je veux dire, quelle liste ?"

Remus rit.

Sirius bouda un peu mais était secrètement content que Remus ait trouvé ça drôle. Il aimait vraiment faire rire le jeune homme, même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Cela l'irritait que quelqu'un d'autre fasse rire Remus, aussi. Mais Sirius était pratiquement sûr qu'il était meilleur que n'importe qui, même si ce mystérieux mec amusait parfois Remus.

Il se posait des questions sur cette irritation qu'il ressentait à propos du pari. Le principal point du pari (autre que gagner et se faire un peu d'argent bien sûr) était de s'amuser. Sirius appréciait de rechercher et il devait admettre qu'il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son ami. Remus était d'habitude tellement réservé à propos de sa vie personnelle, à tel point que, avant le pari, Sirius pensait qu'elle ne comptait que ses amis et sa famille. Ce nouvel aspect de Remus fascinait Sirius, et leur pari était l'opportunité idéale pour lui permettre d'en découvrir encore plus. Bien sûr, le fait que Sirius était sûr de gagner aidait. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Remus ne pouvait pas avoir un rencard, c'est juste qu'il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme puisse le faire sans se montrer direct en une si courte durée.

ooooooooooooooo

Remus dormait sur ses livres, encore. Le studieux Préfet aimait rester debout et étudier dans la salle commune, convaincu qu'il pouvait encore avancer un peu ses devoirs, même lorsqu'il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Sirius sourit tendrement en regardant le loup-garou endormi.

"Il est temps d'aller te coucher, Remus."

"Mmm," fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le brun enleva délicatement les livres sous les bras de son ami endormi, marqua les pages, et les entassa prudemment à côté du fauteuil.

"Allez, on monte."

"'Vais dormir là c'soir," marmonna le loup-garou sans ouvrir les yeux.

Avec un sourire, Sirius observa le garçon sur son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il s'endormait dans la salle commune, Remus décidait toujours que rester ici était plus simple que de se réveiller et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir. À chaque fois que cela arrivait, principalement lorsque la pleine lune était proche, Sirius obtenait toujours la même réponse.

"Allez, viens." Il passa un bras dans le dos du blond et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva.

Se demandant si Remus aurait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil s'il n'avait pas été là, Sirius porta le garçon à travers la salle jusqu'à l'escalier. "Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, Moony."

Les yeux fermés, Remus passa lâchement un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Sirius soupira, boudant, même si l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il sourit également, appréciant la confiance que le loup-garou avait en lui pour le laisser le trimbaler comme ça. Remus agissait de manière forte et confiante mais Sirius savait que ce n'était en réalité pas toujours vrai.

Arrivant enfin dans le dortoir, Sirius put décharger son fardeau sur l'un des grands lits confortables. Soupirant et enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, Remus marmonna quelque chose qui pourrait ou non être un merci.

Sirius lui sourit. "Bonne nuit, Moony," murmura-t-il.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Rekahneko**

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci pour tout !)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Rekahneko. Je ne fais que traduire.

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name is Sirius Black

by Rekahneko

Chapitre 6

ooooooooooooooo

"…Remus et Sirius. Ils ne sont pas trop mignons ?"

À l'heure du déjeuner, les conversations allaient bon train à travers toute la Grande Salle. Comme il le faisait souvent quand il s'ennuyait, Peter écoutait les commérages des autres élèves. "J'ai entendu ton nom, Sirius. Et celui de Remus aussi. De quoi pensez-vous qu'elles soient en train de parler ?" Peter jeta un coup d'œil intéressé aux filles de Poufsouffle assises à une table proche de la leur et qui gloussaient.

Sirius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour prendre un peu de purée de pommes de terre.

"Elles discutent peut-être de la rumeur selon laquelle lui et Remus sortent ensemble," intervint James de l'autre côté de la table.

"Il y a une rumeur comme quoi Moony et moi on est ensemble ?" Sirius reprit du poil de la bête et sa chance le fit sourire. "Ça m'aidera peut-être à gagner le pari ! Tu en as entendu parler, Moony ?"

"J'ai changé de sujet quand on m'a posé la question. Ça t'est égal que de fausses informations circulent sur toi ?" Remus regarda Sirius avec curiosité. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir.

"Il y a toujours des rumeurs sur moi. Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses difficultés qui va avec le fait d'être le seul et l'unique Sirius Black." Il haussa négligemment les épaules et retourna à sa purée de pommes de terre.

"Je suis content que ça ne te dérange pas. Mais tout ça est un peu étrange pour moi ; je ne suis que rarement l'objet de tant de commérages."

"Ne stresse pas pour ça, Moony. La clé pour gérer une situation comme celle-là est de ne pas y prêter attention. Ou, si tu es comme moi, de satisfaire les masses." Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus et se pencha vers lui tout en souriant aux Poufsouffles gloussantes.

James haussa un sourcil en regardant Remus qui ne put que sourire, impuissant.

"J'espère sincèrement que ta réaction ne brisera pas mes chances de gagner le pari," commenta innocemment Remus, regardant en direction de James. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas rire.

"Tu ne sembles pas si inquiet que ça, Moony. Hé ! Je peux peut-être voir qui, dans cette salle, est jaloux. C'est une très bonne manière pour moi de trouver de qui il s'agit…" Il regarda attentivement dans la Grande Salle, son bras toujours autour de Remus.

"Padfoot, tu ne devrais peut-être pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas très loyal," dit James, riant.

"Hmph. De quel côté es-tu, Prongs ?"

Pour une fois, Remus fut totalement d'accord. Le bras de Sirius enroulé autour de lui ne semblait pas du tout une mauvaise idée au loup-garou. En représailles, il lança un regard noir à James qui sourit comme un fou et agita sa fourchette pleine de poulet devant son nez. Comme d'habitude, le regard menaçant façon Préfet du loup-garou, qui marchait à merveille sur les Premières Années, n'eut aucun effet sur son ami (à moins que vous ne preniez en compte l'amusement, bien sûr).

ooooooooooooooo

Tandis que le professeur d'Enchantements expliquait pour la troisième fois l'un des sorts les plus simples sur lesquels ils travaillaient, Remus repensa au début du cours. Il avait été occupé à observer Sirius. Manifestement, son ami s'amusait bien en échangeant des notes avec James, et il faisait de grands gestes chaque fois que leur tout petit professeur se tournait vers le tableau. Une fille assise à côté d'eux regardait Sirius comme s'il était un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, mais comme d'habitude, les regards ardents ne furent pas remarqués. Soit le jeune homme était totalement aveugle, soit cela lui était égal.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Remus avait trouvé que ce pari était un moyen plutôt raisonnable d'accélérer les choses entre eux était justement cette attitude. La manière la plus simple pour attirer l'attention de Sirius aurait été de le forcer à avoir une relation purement physique, mais Remus ne voulait pas s'imposer à Sirius si ce dernier ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas d'une relation basée uniquement sur l'attirance physique, donc même s'il avait été sûr que son ami était intéressé, il ne l'aurait pas coincé contre un mur pour l'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle (du moins pas tout de suite). S'agissant de Sirius, Remus ne se résoudrait pas à un simple flirt.

_Le pire des scénarios,_ pensa Remus, _serait que Sirius ne finisse pas par avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi. Mais dans ce cas, nous serons toujours amis et nous éviterons la gêne qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre nous, en supposant que James tienne sa promesse de ne rien dire si ça ne marche pas. Des fois je me dis que…on est tellement différents. Je suis la prudence personnifiée et lui se lance dans les choses sans réserve._

Il sourit en voyant les grimaces que Sirius faisait dans le dos du professeur. Sirius était décidément parfait pour lui. Grâce au pari, il espérait que ce dernier réfléchisse et en arrive à ses propres conclusions sans y avoir été poussé.

_Quelle chance qu'il ait proposé ce pari_, pensa joyeusement Remus. Puis il retourna à ses notes avant qu'il ne soit trop perdu dans le cours.

ooooooooooooooo

"Moony, arrête de lire et fais attention à moi." Sirius avait surgi derrière le fauteuil de son ami studieux quelques temps auparavant, mais le garçon était trop absorbé par son livre pour le remarquer.

"Hmm," fut la seule réponse de la silhouette pelotonnée dans le fauteuil moelleux.

"Remus, tu sais qu'il existe d'autres choses dans la vie en dehors des études et de la lecture."

"J'ai moi aussi entendu cette rumeur. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un tas d'idioties." Remus n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre.

"Idiotie ? Qui utilise ce mot de nos jours ?"

"Moi, apparemment."

"Encore une preuve que tu lis beaucoup trop."

"Merci pour ta constante inquiétude, Sirius. Tu es toujours là pour moi avec tes commentaires anti-lecture. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un ami si dévoué ?" Remus leva enfin les yeux de son livre pour sourire à son ami.

"Vu d'ici on dirait que tu es à l'envers," commenta Sirius, se penchant encore plus au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil de Remus. Il baissa les yeux lorsque Remus pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

Remus tira brusquement le bras du brun, lui faisant ainsi perdre son équilibre et tomber.

"Oops !" Remus sourit à la silhouette étalée sur le sol. "C'est bon ? J'ai été assez attentionné pour toi ?"

"Jamais !" déclara énergiquement Sirius, toujours sur le sol.

Remus rit. "Tu as encore des problèmes de concentration, Pads ?" commenta-t-il.

"Juste un peu agité, je crois. Tu veux aller dévaliser les cuisines ?"

"J'imagine que ça peut se faire. Laisse-moi juste ranger mes affaires. On devrait avoir juste assez de temps pour revenir avant le couvre-feu si on ne traîne pas."

"Traîner, idiotie…où est-ce que tu as été cherché ces mots, Moony ?"

"J'ai passé des heures à les chercher toutes les semaines juste pour pouvoir t'énerver. C'est bon, allons-y."

"Ha ! Je le savais," répondit Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. "Toute ta vie tourne autour de moi, pas vrai ?"

"La vie de tout le monde tourne autour de toi. Tu es le centre de l'univers," commenta sèchement Remus.

"Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ta vision de la vie rejoindrait la mienne, Moony."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose avant que ta tête n'enfle trop et qu'elle ne puisse plus passer la porte de la cuisine ?"

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de ma stupéfiante intelligence ou de ma beauté hors norme alors."

"Tu es souvent tombé sur la tête quand tu étais petit, Sirius ?"

"Nah," répondit-il en secouant fermement la tête. "Je suis juste comme ça parce que la folie a atteint toute ma famille."

Remus rit tandis qu'ils approchaient enfin des cuisines.

"Alors, tu es d'humeur à quoi aujourd'hui ? Je me demande s'ils ont quelque chose au chocolat."

Sirius entra le premier dans le passage secret. "Pelly ! Mon elfe de maison préférée ! Est-ce que tu peux nous avoir quelques trucs à manger ? Quelque chose au chocolat, peut-être ?"

Les deux garçons trouvèrent un coin agréable au fond de la cuisine et s'assirent. Plusieurs elfes de maison les entouraient, leur proposant diverses choses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un véritable festin disposé devant eux.

De manière prévisible, Remus avait immédiatement commencé par le plateau de chocolat. Sirius, quant à lui, goûta les différents mets devant lui.

"Tartes et glace à la fraise, biscuits salés et brie cuit au four, biscuits macadam, et croquettes de crabe ! Ça doit être le meilleur festin jamais préparé, Moony."

"Tu oublies le plus important Padfoot : le pudding au chocolat."

Ils sourirent. Sirius remarqua que les cheveux de Remus brillaient à la lumière vacillante du feu, faisant paraître ses cheveux plus roux que d'habitude.

"Moony, tes cheveux sont plus foncés que d'habitude," dit-il soudainement.

"Quand j'étais petit, j'avais les cheveux aussi clairs qu'un Malfoy," répondit Remus sur le ton de la conversation entre deux bouchées de pudding. "Je m'attendais à ce que mes cheveux prennent une belle teinte châtain pâle quand j'aurai l'âge de mon père. Sans oublier les mèches grises, bien sûr." Il grimaça en pensant aux mèches grises qui étaient déjà apparues.

"J'aime le gris. Ça te rend…euh, je sais pas…Intéressant."

"Ouiiii, bien sûr." Remus lui lança un regard sceptique avant de retourner à son pudding.

"Non, vraiment. Ça te va bien."

Remus le regarda à nouveau en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une expression étrange.

"Ouais, ça te va bien," marmonna Sirius, se sentant maladroit à peine les mots prononcés.

"Merci," dit le loup-garou avec un doux sourire.

ooooooooooooooo

Un silence rare régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les quelques élèves encore debout - les plus âgés - étaient tous concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Enfin, tous sauf un certain Sirius Black. Il avait été énervé toute la journée et n'avait pas été dans son assiette : il avait été incapable de se concentrer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, car il avait tendance à être légèrement hyperactif et son attention était de toute façon de courte durée, mais cette fois, la raison de son incapacité à se concentrer était inhabituelle.

Durant la semaine passée, Sirius avait concentré la plupart de son attention sur son ami Remus. Avec le pari, le jeune homme avait fini par non seulement suivre comme son ombre son si calme ami mais également par connaître chaque trait de son caractère. Ce qui contribuait sûrement à la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sirius avait toujours su que Remus était beau, de manière purement esthétique, mais maintenant il avait l'impression que cela sautait aux yeux. Durant leur petite descente aux cuisines, Sirius avait finalement pris conscience qu'il était juste un tout petit peu attiré par son ami loup-garou.

_C'est vraiment gênant_, pensa Sirius. Il soupira profondément, laissa tomber sa plume et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Tu as l'air tendu, Pads. Tu as du mal avec l'essai d'Enchantements ?"

Sirius se dit intérieurement que c'était plus le pari et Remus qui faisaient qu'il était tendu, mais il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Laisse-moi te masser les épaules. Ça m'aide toujours quand je suis sous pression."

Sans attendre de réponse, Remus posa les mains sur les épaules de Sirius et commença à masser les muscles tendus à travers le léger tissu de la chemise.

"Merci, Moony." Les doigts appuyaient fermement aux bons endroits : c'était le paradis. Sirius ferma les yeux de plaisir.

"Oh wow, Remus. C'est vraiment bon." Les mains continuèrent à masser, bougeant jusqu'en haut de la colonne vertébrale. Les pouces massaient doucement pendant que les doigts passaient dans les longs cheveux noirs, et son stress s'évapora totalement.

"On m'a dit que j'étais doué avec mes mains," dit Remus sur le ton de la conversation, réussissant à glisser ses doigts sous le col de son ami pour pouvoir mieux le masser. Sirius sentit sa peau se réchauffer alors qu'il se délectait du toucher.

"Doué avec tes mains. Je comprends." Des images inappropriées des mains de Remus et de ce pourquoi elles pourraient être douées assaillirent l'esprit de Sirius.

Il toussa. "Eh bien, merci," parvint-il à dire en essayant de penser à autre chose.

"C'est ce à quoi servent les amis, Sirius," répondit nonchalamment Remus en continuant à masser ses épaules.

Durant tout ce temps, James, de l'autre côté de la table, avait fait semblant de lire. Il leva finalement les yeux de son livre. Remus, toujours derrière Sirius, lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant d'un air de prédateur. James essaya de se retenir de rire et se demanda comment Sirius pouvait être aveugle à ce point.

ooooooooooooooo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Sirius était encore éveillé, se tournant et se retournant dans le lit. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il était physiquement attiré par son ami, un ami.

_Tout ça, c'est de la faute à ce stupide pari._ Il était sur le ventre et se tourna sur le côté, réarrangeant son oreiller et son drap au passage pour ce qui lui sembla être la millionième fois.

Une soudaine pensée le fit brusquement s'asseoir. _Oh Merlin, et si le pari était sur moi ? Et si je plaisais à Remus ?_

_Je l'aurais remarqué, quand même. Même avec ce truc de la subtilité, comment est-ce que je pourrais plaire à un de mes meilleurs amis et ne pas le remarquer ? Ça aurait quand même été assez évident, non ?_

Sirius réfléchit. _Ça a toujours été facile pour moi de le voir. Les filles à qui je plais gloussent, me fixent tout le temps, font des trucs comme s'humecter les lèvres et me lancent des regards qu'elles pensent probablement être provocants. Bon sang, parfois elles s'assoient même sur mes genoux sans rien me demander. Quelque peu énervant mais ça permet de facilement comprendre que je leur plais._

En y repensant, Sirius se rendit compte que Remus n'avait fait aucune de ces choses qu'il associait généralement aux filles à qui il plaisait. Bien sûr, Remus n'était pas une fille, mais il n'avait pas d'autres points de comparaison. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout l'impression que Remus se soit comporté différemment face à lui dernièrement. Il était satisfait de la logique de son raisonnement mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il s'en sentait quelque peu déçu.

_Je suis peut-être attiré par lui mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble ! Imaginez un peu à quel point ça serait bizarre ! De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher juste pour quelques baisers, peu importe qu'il soit aussi mignon que ça._ Cependant, à la place d'imaginer l'étrangeté de tout ça, Sirius ne put empêcher de nombreuses images d'envahir son esprit, dont la plupart incluait des placards à balais sombres et des salles de cours vides.

_Contente-toi de ne pas y penser. Ce n'est que passager, et ça partira au bout d'un moment_, se dit fermement Sirius, décidant si possible de ne pas trop penser à la situation. Il ne put cependant empêcher certaines images de se glisser dans son esprit. La nuit allait être longue.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : ****Rekahneko**

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci pour tout !)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Rekahneko. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca fait énormément chaud au coeur de recevoir vos petits mots d'encouragement ! Donc un gros merci à **Jadisse**, **audelie**, **Miliampere**, **leyya09**, **MissTako-chan**, **Lil-Shossie**, **snapounette**, **Namourre**, **Jubei-Kazuki** pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne vous décevra pas ^^

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

by Rekahneko

Chapitre 7

ooooooooooooooo

Le revoilà, se dit James, amusé.

"James ! Mon pote. Comment ça va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?" James essaya d'avoir l'air menaçant mais il ne put contrôler le ton amusé de sa voix. De toute façon, Sirius ne se serait pas laissé avoir.

"Moi ? Vouloir quelque chose ?" Sirius tenta d'avoir l'air choqué. "Bien sûr que je veux quelque chose !" Il sourit.

"Et c'est…?" demanda James.

"Dis-moi qui c'est."

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Padfoot." Bien évidemment, James savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait à savoir.

"Aww, allez, Jamesie, mon meilleur ami, le parrain de tous mes futurs enfants. Dis-moi juste qui lui plaît. Je ne dirai pas un mot !" Sirius fit un geste dramatique en s'exclamant, "C'est en train de me tuer !"

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ça te tue de ne pas savoir qui intéresse Moony ?"

"Parce que." Sirius croisa les bras, sur la défensive, l'air énervé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par trouver."

"Mais ce sera peut-être trop tard."

"Trop tard pour gagner le pari ?"

"Oui. Le pari." Sirius gigota, mal à l'aise.

"Et avant que tu ne le demandes, il n'a encore rien fait de manifeste."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu arrives à le voir agir différemment ?"

"Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas remarqué si je n'avais pas été au courant. Mais pour te dire la vérité, ça a l'air d'être réciproque. Je ne sais pas si tu vas gagner ce pari."

James avait remarqué que Remus avait transformé les petits contacts normaux entre amis en quelque chose de plus. Par exemple, lorsque Remus se penchait sur Sirius et utilisait une main pour se stabiliser, il la laissait un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Il faisait comme si rien d'anormal ne venait de se passer, et Sirius en avait l'air légèrement énervé. James avait également remarqué que c'était souvent Sirius qui commençait à toucher Remus plutôt que l'inverse. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Sirius agissait comme ça depuis un petit moment, ça avait même commencé bien avant que le pari ne soit lancé.

Sirius mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'air inquiet. "Donc son truc de la subtilité commence à marcher ?"

"Eh bien, ça m'en a tout l'air. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?"

"Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas me dire qui c'est ?" gémit Sirius.

"Ouais."

"Mais James, ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! Je connais à peine les personnes à qui Remus parle tous les jours. Comment je suis censé le trouver ? Je ne suis pas doué pour retenir les noms et les visages."

"Les noms et les visages, mais oui, bien sûr ; tu n'as aucune mémoire, c'est tout. Mais ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu n'es peut-être pas censé découvrir qui c'est ?"

"Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !"

James soupira. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Padfoot. Je t'aiderai avec ta liste, mais si je tombe sur le nom de la personne pour qui Remus en pince, tu ne le sauras pas ; je ne te donnerai aucun indice."

"James, n'aide pas Sirius avec le pari."

"Remus ! Euuuh, salut. Je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Non, apparemment." Remus eut un sourire fatigué. La pleine lune arrivait et il était épuisé le soir après les cours. "Tu essayais bien d'aider Sirius, non ?"

"Je lui ai juste promis de l'aider avec sa liste mais sans que je dise clairement qui c'est." James leva les mains comme s'il jurait solennellement. D'habitude, bien sûr, cela voulait dire que ses intentions étaient mauvaises.

Remus pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. "D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire…"

"Vous savez tous les deux que j'ai fait une liste ?" Sirius était quelque peu horrifié d'avoir été attrapé à faire quelque chose de tellement…Remusien, mais il était reconnaissant pour l'aide que James allait lui apporter. Et reconnaissant qu'ils ne le taquinent pas tous les deux avec ça. Et pourtant… Il y avait tellement de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui parlaient tout le temps à Remus, c'était énervant.

"Padfoot, tu es tellement peu discret, des fois," répondit gentiment Remus. "Désolé de vous laisser seuls tous les deux, mais je pense qu'une sieste est de mise. Amusez-vous bien, et Prongs, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu dis."

James se contenta de lui sourire.

"Ok, Sirius. Regardons cette liste, alors." James attendit impatiemment tandis que Sirius farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche du parchemin chiffonné qu'il trimbalait partout toute la journée avec lui.

Il le tendit à James en silence.

"Hmm. Eh bien…elle est plutôt longue, non, Padfoot ? On ferait mieux de commencer par le haut du parchemin et descendre petit à petit."

"Merci, James," dit Sirius, soulagé que son ami ne se moque pas de lui pour les notes foisonnantes qu'il avait prises sur ses camarades.

"Tu n'as pas grand-chose sur Richard Harlan. Laisse-moi voir si j'ai quelque chose d'autre…" James s'ébouriffa les cheveux et plissa le nez tandis qu'il réfléchissait pour essayer de trouver des indices utiles. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une petite amie, mais également qu'ils allaient bientôt rompre. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur."

Sirius ajouta fidèlement l'information à la suite de ses précédentes notes sur Harlan, Richard.

"Les Serpentard sont plus intéressés par les apparences qu'autre chose ces jours-ci et Remus n'est pas un sang-pur, tu te rappelles ? Chaque Serpentard présent sur ta liste a fait un commentaire anti-moldu récemment. Ils passent complètement à côté des plus beaux partenaires." Les yeux de James se firent lointains tandis qu'il repensait à la femme qu'il considérait être la plus belle de l'école.

"James, arrête de fantasmer sur Lily et continue de m'aider. J'ai ajouté les commentaires sur les Serpentard. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Qui est le prochain ? Voyons voir. Christopher Brewster. Je me rappelle avoir entendu dire qu'il embrassait bien…En fait, il me semble même que c'est toi qui me l'as dit, l'année dernière."

Sirius se renfrogna, et n'ajouta pas cette information à la description du jeune homme.

James eut un sourire en coin.

"Ok, Chauncey Pangborn. Il s'est disputé avec son ex en plein milieu de la Grande Salle au début de l'année. Apparemment, il l'avait trompée avec sa meilleure amie."

"Kirley McCormack a un énorme fan club ici. Il aime leur chanter une sérénade, avec la toute dernière chanson qu'il a écrite, et elles sont à ses pieds. Est-ce que Moony aime la musique ?" demanda innocemment James.

Le bruit de la plume écrivant sur le parchemin recouvrit presque les marmonnements de Sirius dans sa barbe.

"Tu as raison pour Derwent, il est ennuyeux à mourir, et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur lui. Quant à Caradoc Dearborn, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Moony ?"

"Trop vieux, James. Tu ne sais rien d'autre sur lui ? Peut-être qu'il a trompé son ex ou peut-être qu'il s'en est pris à un Première Année ou quelque chose comme ça," ajouta Sirius avec espoir.

"Nah. Il est trop gentil pour faire ça. Mais lui et Davey Gudgeon ont tous les deux fini premiers l'année dernière pour l'examen d'Enchantements."

"Oh." Sirius eut l'air déçu.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mes cheveux sont très bien ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses les comparer à ceux de Gudgeon. T'es vraiment un salaud."

"Je dois être sincère ou la liste ne me servira à rien," répondit Sirius de manière pompeuse.

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas ajouté que Christopher embrassait bien ?"

"La ferme, James."

Sirius continua, essayant de changer de sujet. "Et Bertram Aubrey ? J'ai entendu des filles de Divination dire pas mal de commentaires désobligeants sur lui. Mais rien de très précis."

"Yep, Aubrey est un vrai salaud. Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière, quand il t'a attaqué par derrière avec ce Cognard après le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre ? Tu crois qu'il coure après Remus ?"

"C'était lui ? Ouais, je crois qu'il coure après Moony. Enfin, peut-être. Au fait, tu sais, ce nouveau sort dont on a parlé hier…je pensais l'essayer sur lui, t'es partant ?" Sirius sourit à James.

"Bien sûr !"

ooooooooooooooo

Prudemment, James regarda de l'autre côté de l'angle du couloir puis vérifia sa montre. "Il reste 5 minutes avant que les cours se terminent et qu'Aubrey vienne par-là."

"Est-ce que le livre disait quelle taille allait prendre sa tête ?"

"Nan, ça dit juste, Un sort humoristique destiné aux personnes à grand ego. Cette incantation sert à révéler la nature profonde d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière : sa tête grossira jusqu'à prendre une taille gigantesque, montrant au monde entier à quel point ils sont prétentieux. Ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Excellent," articula Sirius sans prononcer un mot. De joie, il se frotta les mains, imitant le stéréotype du méchant.

"Ce sort t'enthousiasme beaucoup, Padfoot. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre Aubrey, déjà ?" demanda James, faisant l'innocent. C'était tellement amusant de faire marcher son meilleur ami.

"On est en colère contre Aubrey parce que c'est un con et qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Moony."

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison. Mais dis-moi, Sirius, tu es terriblement protecteur avec Remus. Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'un imbécile comme Aubrey ?" James sourit intérieurement ; il adorait tourmenter Sirius.

"Remus pense que tout le monde est gentil. Je l'ai même vu être gentil avec Snape l'autre jour." Brusquement, Sirius se tourna vers James, l'air complètement paniqué et horrifié. Il lui saisit la robe et le secoua. "Ce n'est pas Snape, pas vrai ? Oh, Merlin !"

"Non ! J'ai dit à Moony que je ne t'aiderai pas, mais Merlin ! Non. Pas Snape." James frissonna à cette pensée. "Mais ça aurait été marrant de voir ta tête si je t'avais fait croire que c'était lui…"

"James ! Même toi tu n'es pas aussi diabolique."

James sourit en imaginant le drame qu'auraient causé Remus et Snape en sortant ensemble. "De toute façon, même si Remus était intéressé," James s'arrêta en remarquant l'expression de son ami, "ce qui n'est pas le cas…Snape s'est mis à détester Remus depuis l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante. Ça n'aurait jamais marché. Aucun bébé Lupin-Snape ne sera là à courir dans tous les sens, avec des yeux de loup-garou et des cheveux graisseux."

Sirius rit mais James remarqua qu'il avait tout de même l'air quelque peu honteux. Peut-être qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il s'était assez amusé de la situation pour le moment et Merlin savait qu'il y aurait à coup sûr d'autres occasions.

"Mais tu te rends compte que si Aubrey nous voit, on aura une retenue ? Il est Préfet."

"Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes d'avoir des retenues, Prongs ?"

"Tu marques un point ! Prêt ? On dirait que les cours se terminent…"

ooooooooooooooo

"Encore une retenue, Sirius ? James ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours vos noms qui reviennent lors des réunions de Préfets ?" Remus regarda ses deux amis, amusé.

"Aubrey le méritait." Sirius croisa les bras de manière défensive.

"Loin de moi l'idée de suggérer que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de battre votre record de l'année dernière du plus grand nombre de retenues dans toute l'histoire de l'école. Je suis sûr que vous aimez astiquer des trophées et récurer des placards à balais."

"Oh, Moony. Tu rates tout ce qui est amusant puisque tu n'as jamais de retenues avec nous."

"Ça s'appelle ne jamais se faire prendre, Padfoot." Remus eut un rare sourire diabolique et l'estomac de Sirius fit un bond.

"Encore ce truc de la subtilité," répondit Sirius, sceptique, tout en essayant de dissimuler les papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre.

"Peut-être."

"Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça est censé marcher," souffla Sirius, irrité. "Je parle d'utiliser la subtilité pour sortir avec un mec, pas de l'utiliser pour éviter d'avoir des retenues. Ça, j'ai compris."

"Le tout c'est de réussir à faire en sorte que la personne te voit sous un tout autre jour."

Sirius acquiesça, encourageant Remus à continuer.

"Par exemple, certaines personnes ne me voient que comme un Préfet calme et studieux. Mais toi et moi savons que c'est faux." Il sourit à Sirius qui lui rendit son sourire, ravi d'être dans le 'secret' de la vraie personnalité de Remus et de son lien avec les blagues réalisées par les Maraudeurs.

Remus continua, "Peu de personnes sont au courant que je vous aide pour les blagues, et seuls ceux réellement dignes de confiance savent combien je peux être dangereux une fois par mois. J'aimerais que ça reste comme ça."

"Cependant, de temps en temps, je voudrais que quelqu'un me voit différemment de d'habitude. C'est ce que je fais en ce moment. Parfois il suffit de quelques mots, peut-être d'un geste qui peut paraître innocent mais qui est en fait totalement calculé…C'est la réponse du subconscient qui est importante. La personne finira par changer d'opinion sur moi et commencera à me voir d'une toute autre manière. Est-ce que c'est plus clair ?"

"Oui, beaucoup plus clair. C'est comme quand j'ai découvert que tu avais des rencards, je t'ai vu différemment."

"Bon exemple, Sirius." Remus avait une expression étrange, et Sirius se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

"Mais comment je peux savoir quand tu le fais exprès et quand tu le fais au mec qui te plaît ?"

Remus rit mais ne répondit rien.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : ****Rekahneko**

**Traductrice :** Padfoony

**Bêta :** Lwella (merci pour tout !)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Rekahneko. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'y réponds toujours avec du retard, je m'en excuse, mais sachez que je les lis toutes avec grand plaisir quand je les reçois ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

ooooooooooooooo

Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

by Rekahneko

Chapitre 8

ooooooooooooooo

"Est-ce que tu as vérifié le matériel pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, Sirius ? Un ami de Poufsouffle m'a dit que les plantes avec lesquelles nous allions travailler sont bien plus dangereuses qu'elles ne le paraissent."

"Quand ai-je déjà vérifié quelque chose ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira." Sirius fit quelques pas avant d'ajouter, "Quel ami ?"

Remus rit. "Tu n'abandonneras jamais, hein ?"

En réponse, Sirius eut un sourire en coin et joua des sourcils. "Alors, Moony, comment avance le pari ? Tu penses que tu plais au mec ?"

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est intéressé, oui. Mais il ne m'a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui."

"Si tu lui plais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui ?" demanda Sirius avec logique.

"Eh bien peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de relation. J'ai envisagé le fait qu'il ne désirait peut-être pas être attaché à quelqu'un, et si c'est le cas, je ne peux qu'espérer pouvoir le faire changer d'avis."

"Oh, Remus. Ne sois pas triste. Si une personne peut réussir à convaincre quelqu'un de se fixer, c'est bien toi, Moony." Sirius glissa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son ami.

"Merci Sirius, c'est vraiment gentil. Je ne veux pas me contenter d'un simple flirt avec lui. Je veux plus ; je veux une vraie relation. Quelque chose qui dure."

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, même si ça te prend plus d'un mois et que je gagne le pari." Sirius sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Remus lui sourit également, en espérant secrètement que Sirius ait raison sur le premier point mais se trompe sur le deuxième.

"Peut-être que je devrais accélérer les choses et essayer de lui montrer ce qu'il rate."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Eh bien, tu viens juste de me rappeler qu'il ne m'avait pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui ; peut-être que je devrais redoubler d'efforts pour chercher à l'intéresser."

"Hé ! Mais tu vas continuer à utiliser des méthodes subtiles, pas vrai Moony ?"

"Bien sûr, Padfoot. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'attraper, le traîner dans une classe déserte, le pousser contre le mur et l'embrasser à en avoir le souffle coupé…Ça, ça n'arrivera qu'à partir du moment où on sortira ensemble." Remus avait un sourire particulier et ses yeux semblaient dans le vague, comme s'il s'imaginait la scène. En tout cas, Merlin savait que Sirius, lui, se l'imaginait très bien !

"D'accord. Donc tu ne feras pas ça, alors." La voix assurée et amusée que Sirius avait eu l'intention de prendre n'avait pas tellement eu l'effet escompté. En réalité, Sirius avait dit ça d'une voix légèrement aiguë et quelque peu haletante. Il espérait que Remus ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Et puis, de toute façon," continua Sirius, content que sa voix ait repris un ton normal, "tu ne voudrais pas que ton statut de Préfet soit mis en danger en te faisant surprendre en train d'embrasser quelqu'un dans une salle."

"Oh, mais je ne me fais jamais attraper. Je suis très doué avec les sorts de verrouillage et d'impassibilité." Remus sourit et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent.

Clignant des yeux après ce qui avait été un moment manifestement gênant, Sirius parvint à demander, "Tu pourras m'apprendre, alors ?"

Remus rit. "Un jour, peut-être."

Ils arrivaient à la serre pour le cours de Botanique lorsque Remus poussa Sirius sur le côté.

"Hé, Padfoot ?"

"Ouais, Moony ?"

"Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral."

"Quand tu veux."

ooooooooooooooo

Remus s'assit à côté de son camarade, allongé sur le ventre dans un lit de l'infirmerie, ses quelques bandages blancs faisant un net contraste contre sa peau. Le brun commençait à bouger légèrement. Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent et clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de se fixer sur Remus.

"Bonjour, marmotte. Madame Pomfresh voulait que tu boives cette potion dès que tu te réveillerais. Ça va probablement te faire dormir de nouveau, mais tu te sentiras mieux demain à ton réveil."

"Je dois vraiment la prendre ? Et c'est vraiment le matin ?" Sirius gémit et essaya de changer de position pour échapper à la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre et qui agressait son visage tourné vers celle-ci.

"Oui, tu dois la boire, et non, ce n'est pas le matin. Tu ne t'es évanoui qu'un petit moment. Mais souviens-toi qu'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard arrive. Tu ne veux pas rester coincé ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bois."

Sirius fit une grimace mais prit la bouteille qu'on lui tendait sans un mot et la but d'une traite en grimaçant.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Remus. Il prit distraitement la bouteille des mains de Sirius pour la poser sur la table de nuit. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et les yeux de Sirius s'attardèrent momentanément sur l'endroit où sa peau avait rencontré celle de Remus.

"Violenté."

"Ce n'était qu'une plante, pour l'amour de Merlin."

"Elle me faisait de l'œil pendant qu'elle me tripotait."

"Les plantes n'ont pas d'yeux. Et elle ne te tripotait pas, elle essayait de te tuer."

"C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes."

Remus cligna des yeux. "D'accord, ok. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Madame Pomfresh de t'examiner pour les hallucinations provoquées par les excréments des plantes."

"Excréments ? Tu es en train de dire qu'elle a peut-être fait ses besoins sur moi ?"

"Padfoot ! Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière." Remus essaya de retirer sa main de la prise de Sirius.

"Ne pars pas ! Et si elle revenait ?"

"Revenait ? Sirius, avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, tu l'as coupée en tous petits morceaux puis tu y as mis le feu, tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

"On ne sait jamais," répondit-il sombrement.

"Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas la Botanique, mais, franchement…"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la leur. Elles ne m'aiment pas."

"Elles ?"

"Les plantes. Elles sont toutes là pour m'attraper. Elles sont partout, Moony. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?" Sirius le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, qui lui faisait toujours gagner même la plus difficile des joutes verbales.

Remus lui sourit gentiment et se rassit sur la chaise à côté du lit. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas tout simplement demandé ? Bien sûr que je vais rester."

ooooooooooooooo

Sirius s'était réveillé seul à l'infirmerie. Il aurait aimé que Remus soit là mais il savait, au vu de la lumière de l'aube qui traversait la fenêtre, qu'il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un d'autre soit debout. En soupirant, il resta étendu là, dans cette salle déserte, à fixer le plafond et à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il avait réussi à se mettre.

Maintenant que Sirius s'était avoué son attirance pour son ami loup-garou, il lui semblait qu'il voyait tout ce que faisait Remus sous un autre angle, sous un tout nouvel aspect qu'il trouvait excitant et grisant. Quand Remus posait la main sur le genou de Sirius pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il se penchait pour prendre un livre, brusquement son cœur s'accélérait. Quand Remus se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour voir la question du devoir que Sirius lui montrait, Sirius frissonnait en sentant sa respiration dans son cou. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et il était sûr que tout ça était déjà arrivé auparavant, mais il en était soudain _conscient_.

Remus le rendait fou sans rien faire ! Le pire c'était que son ami en pinçait pour quelqu'un d'autre, et que Sirius avait pratiquement poussé Remus à courir après cette personne.

Si Remus n'avait pas été un ami, il l'aurait tout simplement coincé dans un coin et embrassé à l'en faire tomber à la renverse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'intérêt de Sirius diminue.

Si seulement Remus n'était pas un ami…mais, bien sûr, ça aurait été horrible, pour bien des choses. Sirius désirait presque être le type de personne à vouloir se fixer et avoir une relation sérieuse, juste pour Moony.

Il soupira, frustré, et se tourna en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

ooooooooooooooo

"Tiens, Sirius," dit Remus en lui offrant une barre de chocolat de Honeydukes.

Les trois Maraudeurs étaient regroupés autour du quatrième, blessé, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral entre deux cours.

"Mais, Remus, c'est ton dernier morceau de chocolat !"

"Tu en as plus besoin que moi, Sirius. Considère ça comme un acompte pour toutes les fois où tu m'as apporté du chocolat quand j'étais ici."

"Et si on se le partageait, Moony ?"

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Remus. "Ça serait génial, Padfoot."

"Moi aussi j'ai faim," se plaignit Peter.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas chercher à manger pour nous tous, Pete ? Et peut-être que James pourrait t'accompagner pour t'aider à tout ramener ici." Remus se tourna avec un large sourire vers James qui semblait essayer de se retenir de rire.

"Je suis sûr que Pete est capable de le faire tout seul, Moony. Je vais rester ici et vous tenir compagnie, à Sirius et à toi. Vous arrivez toujours à rendre les choses intéressantes, tous les deux…" James joua des sourcils en regardant Remus.

"Comme tu veux." Remus eut un soupir indigné mais amical en regardant James, tandis que Sirius avait l'air légèrement perdu devant cet échange et se demandait s'il avait raté quelque chose d'important. "Bref, Peter, merci de te proposer pour nous ramener de la nourriture, et Sirius, merci de me proposer de partager le chocolat."

Peter, qui se demandait à quel moment il avait proposé de faire quoi que ce soit, haussa les épaules, leur fit un signe de la main et partit en direction des cuisines.

"J'adore les barres au chocolat noir fourrées à différentes saveurs."

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent tandis qu'il observait son ami dont l'attention s'était concentrée sur la barre chocolatée et dont le regard luisait de convoitise. Il aurait aimé que ce regard soit pour lui et non pour du chocolat. En fait, il aurait aimé _être_du chocolat.

Remus coupa la barre chocolatée au milieu et récupéra sur son doigt le léger filet de liquide rouge qui commençait à couler de la confiserie. Puis il mit le bout de son doigt dans sa bouche, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

"La framboise, c'est vraiment le meilleur parfum, non ?"

Sirius acquiesça de manière automatique. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait si Remus suçait ses doigts à lui, ou si son ami avait plus un goût de framboise ou de chocolat, ou…

"J'aime la façon dont ces barres chocolatées fondent sur la langue." L'intense regard de Remus, jusque-là fixé sur le chocolat, se posa sur Sirius qui eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il parvint néanmoins, sans vraiment savoir comment, à prendre sa moitié de barre chocolatée sans la faire tomber. Tout en espérant que le fait qu'il était complètement distrait ne soit pas aussi évident que ce qu'il pensait, Sirius essaya de se concentrer pour déballer sa barre chocolatée.

Mais dès que Remus commença à manger son chocolat, Sirius fut complètement perdu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rejeter la faute sur les potions qu'il avait prises mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand un léger gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de son ami, Sirius dut changer de position dans le lit pour essayer de cacher les signes les plus évidents de son intérêt.

Les yeux de Remus se fixèrent sur Sirius lorsqu'il avala le dernier morceau de chocolat. L'intense regard que Sirius avait admiré plus tôt était à nouveau fixé sur lui. "Tu n'en veux pas, Sirius ?"

Il savait que s'il essayait de répondre quelque chose, il ne ferait que baragouiner, alors il fourra sa moitié de barre chocolatée dans la bouche d'un coup.

"Bien, Pads," dit Remus en souriant. "Est-ce que j'ai du chocolat autour de la bouche ?" demanda-t-il en se passant un doigt sur les coins de la bouche comme s'il essayait d'essuyer du chocolat imaginaire.

Sirius acquiesça à nouveau, toujours silencieux à cause du chocolat. Pourquoi faisait-il signe que oui à Remus alors que son ami avait été aussi scrupuleusement propre que d'habitude ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr, mais pour une étrange raison, Remus parvenait toujours à faire qu'il soit d'accord.

"Oups. Mais j'adore tellement le chocolat…" dit Remus en s'excusant à moitié, gêné.

Il se lécha alors lentement les lèvres en parvenant à ne pas sourire quand Sirius se mit à observer la langue rose glisser sur les courbes de cette bouche à l'apparence délicieuse. "Mieux ?"

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu détourner son attention de la bouche de Remus assez longtemps pour répondre, James toussa pour rappeler aux deux autres sa présence.

"Oh, Prongs. Depuis quand tu es là ?" taquina Remus.

"Ha, ha. Tu m'oublies toujours, Moony."

"Je suis juste concentré : j'essaie de m'assurer que Sirius aille mieux," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Alors, Padfoot, le sucre te fait te sentir mieux ?"

"Bien sûr, Moony," répondit-il, ayant retrouvé un certain équilibre après l'interruption de James. "Et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'achèterai d'autres sucreries ce week-end, à Honeydukes."

"Comme c'est gentil de ta part de m'aider à alimenter ma dépendance. Donc tu comptes venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, alors ?"

"Je ne voudrais pas rater ça. Mais si l'infirmière ne m'a pas mis dehors d'ici-là, s'il vous plaît, venez m'aider à m'échapper." Sirius joignit les mains, suppliant.

"Pas de soucis, Padfoot," répondit James, confiant. "On mettra au point une stratégie d'urgence si elle essaye de te garder ici. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il te garder…"

"Hmph. Au moins, Moony m'aime, lui. Peut-être parce que je comprends son problème de dépendance. Le chocolat est une maîtresse sévère."

Remus rit, complètement d'accord sur tous les points.

"On devrait aller chercher Peter avant que les cours commencent," interrompit James. "Il a probablement oublié ce qu'il devait faire, et il a dû rester dans les cuisines pour manger un truc dégoûtant."

"Peut-être du calamar frit, cette fois."

"Avec du beurre de cacahuètes et de la confiture de myrtilles."

Ils frissonnèrent tous.

"Sirius, on se verra plus tard dans la journée. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu serais probablement apte à sortir de l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi, donc peut-être que tu pourras même assister au dernier cours de la journée."

"Les cours," se moqua Sirius en rejetant cette idée. "Depuis quand aller en cours permet de se sentir mieux ? En plus, j'ai une bonne raison pour les manquer. Pourquoi gaspiller une excuse valable ?"

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mentionné." Remus rit. "À plus tard, Pads."

James et Remus lui firent un signe de la main puis sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Dès que les portes se furent refermées, James se tourna vers Moony en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur et en riant en même temps.

"Zut alors, Moony ! Tu es cruel ! Après ça, même moi, j'ai failli te demander un rencard."

Remus fit un clin d'œil à James. "Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais fait. Si j'avais été une fille. Rousse. Qui s'appelle Lily…"

"En parlant de ne pas réussir à avoir un rencard, aller à Pré-au-Lard pour du chocolat ne compte pas comme s'il t'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Mais presque."

Et ils allèrent chercher Peter, en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant.


End file.
